NOBLE Team: 365 Points to Destruction
by F o N t E. AQUA
Summary: AU; Super crack incoming! Short stories based on the anticipating Halo Reach for your entertainment. Written to suppress boredom of anyone who reads this. Like? Don't like? R'n'R! /RATED T FOR SOMETHING/ CHAP. 11 is FULLY UP and Author's Note is deleted!
1. ALPHA: Points 1 to 9

**A/N**: ...I am seriously. Bored. I can't. Write. Anymore. ... ... ... Damn it. But I'll write this if I'm bored or suffering Writer's Block. TO HELL WITH WRITER'S BLOCK! D: Okay, I'm writing this fic to be happy. The squad always tend to make me laugh once in a while. 365 days mean 365 points. I realize that it's fun writing this story. If it makes no sense, then that is what the story is all about! It makes no sense XD

Felt so bored I wanted to write this badly.

Review please~

* * *

**1. Reading a Name Tag**

Jorge couldn't read Emile's name card from the start. His hands were wet with sweat as his brows furrowed. Emile frowned at him, thinking if the sentimental man was not being sentimental.

Jorge sputtered, "The hell is this?"

It looked like a secret code of Greek or something, at least in his mind. A facepalm was issued. At last, as though the heavens had answered, a familiar silhouette appeared at the doorway. There came Carter, who snatched the sweaty card. His eyes took no time to understand the problem. He promptly turned the card upside down.

**2. Armor Additions**

Every NOBLE member has his/her own additions. As for Noble 6, however, he was confused why he couldn't choose his own additions to his own liking. He asked Carter this. NOBLE 1 merely shook his head in a grim laugh. He took the Spartan's shoulder and pat it lightly, "They're watching you." Carter then left without a word, leaving Noble 6 in a puzzling state.

He couldn't think about Noble 6 being a girl without laughing.

**3. Robotic Body Parts and Such**

"Six? Anything wrong?"

"Ah! Err... Nothing wrong exactly, NOBLE 2."

"Your awkward stare was perpetually disturbing me, for your information. ... ...It's the arm, isn't it."

"What? Not really, it's just that..."

"Don't worry, it's formidable." Kat smiled bitterly, walking out of the room immediately in a hurry. Noble 6 didn't expect her to flee so quickly. He had already forgotten that she had trauma issues. It wasn't because it hurt that she had lost her own arm.

The arm had cost millions.

**4. Finding Holland Through Channels**

"Are you sure you can do this, Kat?" Carter felt quite uncertain, noticing how NOBLE 2 was in deep concentration as she fiddled with the black copper wires. Kat merely chuckled, "There's a lot of open channels lately. I'm sure I can do this. He can be quite tricky sometimes."

Carter nodded slowly. Kat was his faithful and dependable friend. "I think I found him." the buzzing static of the radio buzzed and a familiar voice came on.

_"Just relax, and all of this will be over."_

_"I don't expect you to be... inappropriately dressed, soldier."_

_"Speak for yourself, Mr. Holland~"_

_"A-ah!...Hey, I think you're going too far... ...that didn't hurt."_

_"Of course it didn't. See?"  
_

"..."

"...Wrong channel."

**5. Octobers Call for Halloween**

"Oh Jun...!"

Jun suddenly turned around again to find no one in the hallway. Okay, so he did receive this strange feeling as though somebody was following him. Was he being followed by a stalker? He shuddered after having that thought. Keeping his mind and body alarmed and conscious, he carefully took his steps lightly as he brisk walked to the stair case. Ripping the door open, he whipped around again to see if anyone was behind him.

There was no one. "Thank god," He sighed in relief. Ready and confident to take a step downstairs, Jun-

"BOO!"

"OH MY SHIT-" He went flying down the stairs. Should have known it was Emile. The event that took part every year seemed to have it coming.

"Happy Halloween, _BIATCH_!"

**6. Healing Your Teammates**

"Ah crap, this wouldn't happen if I-"

"The bleeding should stop around now..." Carter studied Kat's wound, ensuring that the bandage covering it was sufficient. He tightened the bandage knot slightly, also observing Kat's face for any reaction. She did wince for a second but she tolerated the pain. He let go of the knot.

"HEY! COME UP HERE! I NEED A MEDKIT!"

"Noble 6, got any foam?" Carter asked, ignoring Emile's cries. Noble 6 nodded and threw a canister of bio-foam at his leader. Carter needed some for himself.

"CARTER! I'LL DO ANYTHING IF YOU HELP ME! I'LL TAKE CARE OF YOUR PAPERWORK!"

"Can you walk?" Carter asked Kat, throwing the empty canister aside. Kat shook her head wearily. He then nodded and walked to her side. Carter threw Kat's arm over his shoulder and carefully straightened his legs in a stand. Kat gritted her teeth through the pain. She still smiled at Noble 1 as a sign that she could bear the pain. He smiled back.

"DOES IT ALWAYS HAVE TO BE THE _LADIES_ FIRST? ONE, YOU FLIRTY ASSHOLE-"

Clang.

"He's dead," Noble 6 chimed sympathetically, dropping the pipe.

**7. Pay A Visit to Dr. Halsey**

"We're going to see Dr. Halsey again?" Jun asked, feeling quite uncomfortable as he bit his lip. Emile only smiled meekly. Noble 6 looked at the two with a confused face. Why would they be so anxious in meeting the world's most famous doctor who started the famous Spartan program? Of course, there was always the anxiety lurking. Truthfully, Jun and Emile didn't mind meeting Dr. Halsey again. In fact, they were concerned about something else.

_Slam_. The door bashed open and a tall big man stepped inside the room, startling the squad. Carter, who was reading the daily paper fell out of his chair. He recovered, gasping, "What in Jesus' name?"

"Did you just say Dr. Halsey?" Jorge cried out, his eyes wide with bewilderment. Jun slowly shook his head, still shocked from the sudden outburst. When Jorge and the others pay a visit to Dr. Halsey, the sentimental man would go nuts. Literally. Nuts.

"No...?" Emile mouthed. A split second after he said no, his shoulders were already crunched up by the tight grip of Jorge's hands. His voice grew in a demanding way, "I think I heard you say Halsey! You did say Halsey, didn't you? ANSWER ME!"

Noble 6 broke into cold sweat. He couldn't understand what just happened but he grew afraid from the irony. Carter merely stood beside him and whispered, "Happens every time. At least it isn't Sunday."

It was the day Carter had to submit a report. And he couldn't write a report without the Dr Halsey irony in it.

**8. Armor Additions, Again**

Jorge turned around the bend to find the familiar Dr Halsey talking to the representative at the recipient counter. He had just arrived from the elevator for his weekly appointment with Dr Halsey. With his helmet tucked under his arm, Jorge smoothly walked over to the friendly lady. He waited until the conversation between the doctor and the representative was over and put the sincere smile he had when she turned around to face him.

Catherine's face was merry and sweet, old and young. She was quite surprised to see Jorge again. She looked up and down, scanning his attire.

She then put a smirk on her face, "What have you done with my armor."

Jorge couldn't think of a better excuse at that moment.

**9. Igniting into Flames After 20.563 seconds**

"Practicing grenade throwing?" Jun asked, whilst seeing Noble 6 as he bombed multiple grunts who squealed when they saw the small dynamites. Night had poured in and day had set out. It wasn't good to see at night but with the night vision everything is possible. Noble 6 was satisfied with at least five kills. Since there were only a few grunts left after battling multiple elites and jackals, well, it couldn't hurt wasting a few grenades.

"You rarely use them," Noble 6 huffed. Jun looked at his belt: he thought he saw dust and webs forming at his grenades. He had to admit, he agreed that he seldom used enough firepower. He only killed the enemy with a gun, not his hands.

Jun stifled a laugh, "Fine, I'll use 'em." He took a fragmentation grenade from his belt and stuck out his tongue at the nearest huddle of grunts. "Fire in the hole!" He shouted, pulling off the safety 'spoon' and almost throwing it at the grunts. However, though, his plan backfired. The handle flew off the grenade, landing safely near the puzzled aliens.

"What." Jun mouthed, looking at his grenade. The safety was off but there was no explosion detonated. Noble 6 peered in the small weapon, realizing that it was in good function. Funny how it didn't detonate into a catastrophic explosion.

"What just happened?" Noble 6 questioned. Jun only raised his shoulders helplessly. He threw the grenade up in the air and catching it as it dropped. He didn't do anything wrong in the throw.

The aliens were puzzled and quickly planned an escape route. They stealthily and quietly crept in the grass to escape from the Spartans. Luckily, the men were too busy with the 'weird' bomb.

No shrapnel flying, no nothing. Noble 6 asked again, "Do you think something could be wrong with your grenade?"

"I never use my grenades for kills." Jun frowned. Noble 6 backed a step away with shock. Then what did he use his grenades for? "Then why pick grenades then?"

"I threw them off a cliff when I'm bored."

_Boom._

For the lack of grenade spamming._  
_


	2. ALPHA: Points 10 to 16

**A/N:** Still continuing, likewise. So far I continued this story for only about 6 points. We still have a lot to go, sadly ._. But who cares! I'm sure the story will be done in no time. Just need more time and I'm done! Hope you like 'em chapters. Some are completely AU and some are in game- AU

**_Review and Enjoy!_**

**

* * *

**

**10. We've Been Engaged**

There was alwaysa time Emile and Jorge would sit back and enjoy two cups of coffee. They took a cheers and Jorge would be the first to take his sip of the frothy beverage. Emile smirked, noticing that Jorge felt quite queasy after drinking the thick coffee. He laughed, "Hey, big guy. What's the hold up with you? Got your headset buckled to your head or something?" But Jorge didn't reply. He kept drinking his coffee, irregardless of the sudden flinch he made.

"No, it's nothing bad. It's just that..." Jorge coughed. Emile chuckled, "I bet it's with that Hungarian girl again? Your girlfriend?

"Guess so..."

"So what's the big news? How's it going with your girlfriend?" Emile raised the mug to his mouth, ready to drink his coffee.

"_We've been engaged._" A spray of coffee splashed on Jorge's face.

**11. Elevator Musiques**

"In the elevators! NOW!" Carter yelled, after the catastrophic explosion of the glassing took place. Kat grabbed her helmet and raced for the nearest elevator, followed by Noble. Emile, Jun and Carter landed in the lift on the right side and Jun immediately punched the 'arrow-down' button. Kat did the same and both elevators sped down in moderate speed.

Kat smiled grimly at Noble 6, "First glassing? ...Me too." She turned on her comm. and called Carter, "Commander! Is everyone alright?"

No response. "Commander? COMMANDER? CARTER?" Still no response. Noble 6 shrugged. As the two Spartans were wondering why Noble 1 didn't respond, however, in the other elevator opposite of them, there seemed to be a choir of opera voices, violins and trumpets sounding in a pleasant melody. The three remaining Spartans were on the floor, moaning in pain. They couldn't bear to hear the screeching noises of the opera.

"MY EARS ARE BLEEDING, COMMANDER!"

"STAY PUT, FOUR. THIS WILL BE OVER IN A FEW SECONDS."

"OH LORD, HOLD ME!"

"SHUT UP, JUN."

**12. Taking a Falcon For a Ride**

"... We're gonna introduce ourselves to whoever took it out and then Kat's gonna get it back online," Carter explained, craning his neck to view the three Spartans - Kat, Emile and Jorge - on the way to the relay outpost approximately fifty clicks from Visegrad. Kat nodded, "Get me under the hood, Commander."

The falcons' propellers roared gracefully as the Spartans sat comfortably in their seats. However, one had the wrong position. "Sir, why would rebels want to- W-WOAAAHH!"

Jorge's machine gun almost slipped from his hand and he fell sideways, out of his seat and almost out of the flying vehicle. Emile grabbed his leg, luckily, but it was the only thing he could catch. Jorge was left hanging upside down from the falcon. Kat blinked, thinking what had just happened. At first the Heavy Weapons Specialist was happy in his seat but now he disappeared. Only his leg was present in her sight. Jorge coughed, "Somebody help me up!"

"Let him stay this way; it's funny," Emile suggested. Carter, Jun and Noble 6 only stared at the large Spartan.

"What? NO!- I'm gonna hurl out here! Not in my helmet-"

Nobody dared to clean his helmet. Emile was forced to do so.

**13. Ahh, Young Love**

"Even for you, Kat that's..."

"Inspired?" Kat finished in a suggestion, in which Carter shook his head in a laugh. "Not the word I would use," He told her off. However, inside, perhaps he did mean to use that word. Or a word similar in meaning. He watched her smile as she tried to pinpoint him. From the distance, Jun watched the two as they discussed their plan in private, arguing and agreeing at the same time. He wondered if... Nah, that would never happen. Noble 6 went up beside him to see the scene too. Both watched in silence as they listened to the Commander and Lieutenant Commander's words.

Finally, Jun sighed, "The lovely love, eh?"

"What?" Noble 6 stared at Jun, "What were you thinking?"

"Probably the same as what you're thinking," Jun chuckled softly. Noble 6 raised an eyebrow and lowered it. He understood what Jun meant but... Noble 6 scratched his head, "I thought the augmentation process used to fiddle with our sex drives?"

Jun was the next in line to stare at the hyper-lethal vector, "What? Ya jealous?"

"We just met," Noble 6 shrugged. Nevertheless, Carter and Kat knew each other for decades. It was natural for them to talk in this way. Both Spartans still watched, not talking but understanding the relationship between Carter and Kat. Noble 6 bit his lip. Alright, it wasn't mushy or anything but suddenly he grew uncomfortable. Jun was feeling quite relaxed admiring those two. He was more proper than Noble 6, at least. Jun sighed once again, "Sometimes I envy those two. Do you, Noble 6?" He turned to face Noble 6 who looked at him in a silenced state.

"...No. No way." Noble 6 backed away from Jun. "I'm not gay, I'm straight."

"What? What were you thinking?" Jun was stunned.

"Probably the same as what you're thinking."

**14. Ordering at New Alexandria **

"Nothing so far yet..." Noble 6 looked around the plaza, feeling relieved to see the citizens running to their positions behind the Army Troopers. They were all scampering to safetyt. However, from the corner of the vector's eye, he found someone out of the picture. A man was in a fast food station collecting all the available packets of frozen food he could carry. From hamburgers to fries and fish, he tried to carry them all. Noble 6 called him out, "HEY! You there!"

The man's head shot up. "Can you help me, sir?"

Noble 6 ran towards the man, and asked, "What are you doing in a place like this? Our troopers have sufficient food for you so don't worry."

"They ordered me to take all my food," The man protested. "You could help by carrying the burgers. You can take 'em if you like. I've just cooked some for myself and the others." He shoved the frozen burgers into the Spartan's chest and hopped over the counter to grab a few more bags of food. Noble 6 considered for a while but... Maybe he should. Pressing his helmet for a few keys, he turned on the buzzer in the comm. He called, "Noble 2? Noble 2, are you there?"

"Six? Six, can you read me? Are you alive?" A female voice rang through the comm. Kat. Noble 6 answered hopefully, "Status if green, Noble 2. I just wanted to know if you'd like anything." There was a short silence. Kat finally said, "Six, what are you doing."

Noble 6 coughed, "Only ordering some essentials. Need anything? They're free."

"... Fries and that's it. Besides, I don't think you should-"

"THEY'RE FREEEE?" Emile's voice cracked over the comm.

"Nevermind."

**15. Sabre Vacations**

Boom went the incoming Seraph. Noble 6 felt contented with seven kills in five minutes. The other Sabres praised him for his good shots and professional flying skills. He certainly was never a pilot but the encouragement he received built absolute confidence inside him. He rested his back on the seat, resting his hands as the battle quietened. However, Jorge was lazing behind. He was too sick in the random flips and somersaults that he couldn't hold the controls. He could only press the teeny tiny button to release the missiles.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god." He'd never leach Reach. Ever. "Please let me live, let me live, _let me live_...!" The more he prayed, the more hell he got.

As the fighter lurched, Jorge hung on to his dear life. Noble 6 knew his style of pro manuevering but he was certainly no good in ensuring his friend's safety. The constant vibration of the Sabre kept his head spinning like crazy. Noble 6 chased down multiple banshees and Phantoms, teaching them no mercy with innumerable missiles and rounds. The enemy ships all ended up the same: in oblivion. Whirls and spins and Jorge was already unconscious. After Anchor 9 was secure and all hostiles were neutralized, Noble 6 was able to dock his Sabre at the port deck. He turned his head around to face Jorge.

Jorge's tongue stuck out his mouth with his visor depolarized. He was certainly no pilot either.

**16. Squids in Your Drawers**

"JUN!" Noble 3 was startled to find Carter at the door, with his whole body - from the tip of his hair to the sole of his combat boots - wet with ink. The camo pants he was wearing was drenched with black. As for his top, it was hard to see the ink as the shirt was itself black. Jun looked at his leader from head to toe, blinking continuously at the same time. He wanted to laugh but by the looks of his superior, he only kept his mouth shut. Carter demanded, "What's the meaning of this?"

Jun frowned, "I don't really know, Commander. What happened?" Carter raised an eyebrow. He thought it was Jun's doing. After much of the interrogation, Jun happened to be quite clueless. He only handed Carter a towel to wipe the ink off his face. Carter rubbed his face all over the cloth like a mad dog, and the results were as though he had been smudged by camo paint - only now black. It was the best he could try. The ink should fade in a week if he washed his face on every god damn hour.

"I didn't have any ink ribbons left yesterday. When I opened the drawer, I..." Carter paused through mid-sentence. Jun raised both eyebrows as a sign for him to go one. "There was a squid in it."

"A what?" Jun couldn't believe what his ears had heard. It was ridiculous. "A squid, you say?"

"Sprayed all over my face. Ugh, I didn't like it," Carter moaned. Jun nodded in agreement. Both were trying to find out about the squid mystery. Who would put a real and living squid in their drawers? Some prankster would do it though. Carter knew a lot of pranksters in HQ. The problem was he didn't know which one of them was the culprit.

_Slam._

"C-Commander?" Carter turned around, finding another victim of the squid's crime. Jun had to lean and tild sideways to see who was at the door. Kat's face was always sprayed with black ink plus her jet black cashmere sweater and her camo trousers. She also had a trouble walking as though she was slipping from the start. In her hands she was holding something: a dead squid. She raised it in the air and asked, "What is this...?"

Carter eyed her body, it was totally wet, sinking into her body curves. In fact, he was eyeing her sweater. It was wet that the lining of her- Jun had to shield the Commander's eyes with his hand. He sighed, "You too, Kat?"

"I think I know who did this..." Kat slurred for a second, upon seeing Carter's eyes being covered by Jun's hand. He was frowning with the shade of his cheeks that didn't seem to fade away. The three raced down the hallway, passing down Jorge's room. The man was next to be splattered in the face by a squid. The three stopped, and Jorge stormed out. He was surprised to find Jun unharmed. "Let me guess: Emile?"

"Yes." Three Spartans said in unison. Soon, the four members were stomping to Emile's room. It was locked. Carter slammed at the door with his fist, "Emile! Get out here NOW!"

No response. Carter hesitated, but then he raised his leg and hit the door hard. The door hinges broke open and Carter jumped into the room, ready to kill that son of a bitch. To the least of his expectations, however, the room was empty. Kat whispered, "Where did he go?" The others shook his head in wonder. Emile knew they were going to his room. Nevertheless, they didn't know a man with an EVA helmet - scarred with a skull - sneaking out of his room from behind the door. The four Spartans didn't know he was escaping. Emile crept into the hallway, ensuring the others didn't see him.

Unfortunately, a hand grabbed his collar._ "Shit."_

"Commander, I think I got him."

"Let me go, Noble 6," Emile grumbled, trying to ignore the black-ink face of the hyper-lethal vector. Six wasn't happy at all. Carter felt his blood boil when he saw the sight of the Spartan. When Emile spotted Carter, he tried to fake his voice, "Commander! I was just- erm... Going to the bathroom! ...Hey, what happened to you?"

Nobody said anything, they only approached Emile until they cornered him at the end of the hallway.

"I- I can explain! It was only for show- for fun, really! I didn't think they can spray into your face!"

Emile tried to back away but his back bumped the wall behind him. He was trapped. Carter took a shotgun from his back. Noble 6 grabbed a broken pipe from the floor beside Emile. Kat readied the tazer she kept with her. Jorge cracked his knuckles, curling his hands into merciless fists.

"H-Hey, it's only a joke! Don't take that pipe at me! I wouldn't want to have my shotgun in my face! W-Wait! No, please don't!"

_Bang. Clang. Thud. Crunch. Thud. Crush. Ping. Thud._

The only words Emile muttered were the regrets he suffered.


	3. ALPHA: Points 17 to 21

_**A/N:** I'm continuing. Thanks for the praise and reviews! I dun wanna have this story to die. So far I'm contented with the chapters! I'll continue as much as I can. Hope you guys will cheer me up with more awesome remarks! Also in #22, well, I came up with my own lyrics. I dunno how to make a song. Also, in #18, I made the name 'Project: DOWNFALL' I couldn't think of a better name actually xD My friend was having a downfall due to the haze in Singapore. The haze is killing everyone! Anyway, please read and review!_

**_ENJOY._**

* * *

**17. Arrows on Your Head**

"Hey, Jun?" Kat asked during lunch. Jun looked up from his bread with a questioning look. The Lieutenant Commander asked, "What are the arrows on your head for?"

Jun stop chewing for a good few seconds and swallowed. He then explained, "Well, Kat. A friend of mine complimented me when I had three clear head-shots in my Spartan training. He was willing to give my shaved head a whole new look." Jun pointed at the three arrows. They do looked quite professionally done, and Kat was impressed actually. Jun imitated his friend by holding an imaginary bow in his hand. He did make Kat laugh but she thought the arrows were for something else.

The idea made her cringe: Jun was certainly no charmer. He was only in love with his sniper rifle.

**18. Talking at Meal Times**

Noble 6 sat together with the rest of his team at the lunch table. With salad, mystery meat, mashed potato and some iced tea, he neatly made himself comfortable at the edge of the bench. Six wanted to eat quietly as he nibbled his lettuce, not biting off from it to savor the sour flavor. Unfortunately, Emile had a story to bring up. "Remember the new recruit that joined the ODSTs around a month ago? That Mike Homesworth? The guy who kindly offered his ammo for us during Project: DOWNFALL?"

The others nodded. Mike was a faithful marine; a nice one, in fact. Emile didn't consider the man to be a nice one. He was feeling the opposite. He held up a fragment of the mashed potato with his plastic fork, "One day last week: I went to the bathroom that evening. I met Mike on the way. He kindly offered his stall when I entered the washroom. He was about to go in when he saw me so he quickly told me, "Sir? Would you use the toilet first?" "

Jun talked through his bite of meat, "So what's the big deal? He was only being nice."

"Yeah, nice. But check out when I entered the stall: THE TOILET BOWL WASN'T FLUSHED. That damn bastard didn't flush for me," Emile grumbled, feeling pissed off. He took a lion-style bite of his potato, smashing it between his white teeth. The five Spartans grew silent. Noble Six repeated, "He didn't... flush?"

"Yup. There was the brown Popsicle stick floating in that lemon water. Also, the smell was horrid like cow shit and stuff," Emile continued.

Silence.

It was only a matter of time before Jorge dropped his spoon and had almost choked on his piece of carrot. Jun stopped slurping through his tea. Carter hesitated when he held the fork of potato near his mouth. Kat put down her cup before raising it to her lips. Noble 6 didn't even take a bite of his own food.

In fact, everybody excluding Emile fled from the table. They didn't go to the washrooms; they landed in the hospital fifteen minutes due to a serious case of indigestion. Noble Six was in the hospital bed due to a visualization that caused a mental disorder. Emile was also in a bed. He was covered in bandages a week after the five Noble members were discharged.

Surprisingly, Mike came to visit him. He held a bouquet flowers with a basket of fruits and was smiling sympathetically.

**19. Pissing Off the Pissed Off Commander**

"DAMN IT!" Carter yelled furiously, slamming his fist on the table. Kat was startled at first, unable to think what she should do to calm him down. She didn't even know what was his problem. Carter only kept pacing up and down in the room, keeping a tight hold of his scalp. The more his steps got more louder, the more irritated he became. Kat knew this: he was unstoppable when he was pissed off. She could only wait helplessly, having to witness the gruesome and violent scenes Carter would be in. At the other end of the room, Emile and Jun who were playing a game of chess quickly looked up from their pieces. They saw the pissed-off Carter, feeling quite shocked and immobilized.

Emile thought his leader was only joking, "Hey Commander! What's with the bull rage? Had steroids?" He laughed at the Commander, causing the Carter's brows to furrow until his eyes broke. The bloodshot and murderous look in the eyes made Jun afraid. The sniper whispered, "Erm... Emile? I don't think you should-"

Too late. "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?"

Upon hearing the voice, Emile froze. Carter stomped over to the table, his blood boiling at a thousand degrees. Emile tried to maintain his composure and huffed, "I said: what's with the bullrage? Had steroids- AAAAAHHHH MY ARRMM! IT HURTS!"

Jun only stared at Carter who twisted Emile's forearm. He sucked in a gulp. This was the first time he saw Carter explode in anger. Emile was having a hard time trying to pry Carter's fingers off his arm. However, it was to no avail. The Carter had the upper arm, literally. Noble 4 yelped in pain, "WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU!" But Carter just tightened his grip. Jun tried to stop him, "C-Commander? What are you doing? STOP!"

"YOU'RE TELLING ME TO STOP?" Carter shouted, grabbing Emile. He threw the Spartan at Jun who then fell back onto the floor. Carter then flipped over the chessboard and kicked the table, causing the furnite to land on the two fallen Spartans. Jun and Emile backed away at a wall, still kicking their legs as though they would fit through the wall. Kat only stood there, blinking. Carter slowly walked towards Jun and Emile who held onto each other for dear God's work.

"AH MY GOD, JUN, HOLD ME." Emile sobbed, throwing his arms around Jun's neck. "HELP ME!"

Jun only held him tighter. "OH LORD, PLEASE. HAVE MERCY ON ME!"

"...JUN."

"WHAT."

"DO YOU HAVE YOUR HAND ON MY BUTT?"

"...NO. I'M STRAIGHT. ...AREN'T I?"

**21. Christmas Who? Christmas Stranger**

Noble 6 groaned. It was that time of the year where the Christmas fever seeped in into his mind. Due to his room being taken up since the air conditioner was being craptacular, he decided to sleep in Emile's room. At first, Noble 4 was disturbed by Six's request but he gave in. He did have another bunk to spare. Emile insisted that he sleeps on the bottom bunk whereas Six sleeps at the top. One winter night they cuddled with their blankets and pillows, getting ready for a good night's rest. However, both Spartans weren't having a good night's rest.

Emile and Six could hear soft and faint footsteps in the dark hallways, passing their door every so and then. Noble 6 blinked and woke up, feeling the same exact disturbance Emile had. He leaned from his bunk to check if Emile was sleeping. He was not. Six frowned and whispered, "What was that."

"I have no idea," Emile shook his head. He sat up and threw the blankets off the bed. He tried to joke, "Hey: what if Santa comes here and brings us presents?"

"You ain't on the nice list," Noble 6 rolled his eyes and Emile pouted. Nevertheless, the sound of footsteps still continued. After a few minutes of silence, Emie hopped off his bed. He was going to lodge a complaint to whoever creeped him out. Noble 6 jumped from his top bunk, in front of Emile. He was certainly uncomfortable with the never ending paces. He walked pass the clock which said '11:59 p.m'. Emile prepared his kukri in his hand, behind Noble 6 whenever necessary. Six nodded at Noble 4 when the footsteps were approaching their door. Chills went down the Spartan's spines as they got themselves ready.

Footsteps continued, louder than fainter and clearer than never. They stopped at the door where the two men could see the shadow under the small gap of the door. Noble 6 took baby steps to the door, taking a torch as a weapon.

_Beep_ went the digital clock. _Creak_ went the door as it slowly opened. A tall man stepped in, but Noble 6 couldn't make out the face. It was only until then he noticed a beard and a red sweater.

"OH MY JESUS- SANTA CLAUS!" Emile ran past Six and pounced on the man, catching hold of the neck. He wrung it, "WHERE'S MAH PRESENTS? GIMME!"

"What the- It's me, JORGE! I found that you left your paperwork during lunch break that I- OWW!" The man whose neck was squeezed yelled through chokes, grabbing Emile's wrists. Emile didn't let go, he only cried, "SANTA JORGE! WHERE WERE YOU?"

Noble 6 stared at the two fighting and blinked. He didn't know that Emile was that dramatic.

"GIVE ME MY PRESENTS!"

**22. Lightning Animation, with Siren Effects**

"Wow... Who knew it's rainy already," Jun breathed, seeing the multiple forks of lightning that descended for the earth for a split second. The Noble Team was stranded in the rain, waiting for evac to pick them up. Right now were they just standing motionless on the wet ground. Noble 6 didn't mind; he was set a distance - perhaps five meters - from his squad and was collecting drops of rain in his palm. The bright flashes of the lightning overwhelmed him.

One did scare him; it was the closest. The air exploded, sending a large and ear-piercing bang of a sound wave in the fields. There was a huge flashing and a scream. He turned around to find Emile in Kat's arms, being carried bridal style. The two were staring at each other as though something random had chanced upon them. He raised both eyebrows, wondering what had just happened. Kat was disgusted and dropped Emile who landed on the mud with a splash, "SHIT."

_Sploosh._

In the next fork of lightning, Jun was seen tripping over the mud and falling over Emile's body. Jorge happened to be listening to music that he intentionally plugged out his earpiece to broadcast the music: Opera style. Six watched as the two Spartans, 3 and 4 struggle to get up but in the end fail as their eardrums shattered due to the brutal melody caused by the God-Know-Who's high and deep voice. Kat and Carter were just laughing. Six ran up behind Jorge, wanting to see the commotion. As the the chorus of the song started, the two Spartans were fighting.

_I turned around at your voice when you called me_

"EMILE, STOP GRABBING MY LEG!"

_You reached for me, with your cold pale hand_

"BRING ME UP ALREADY!"

_But I did not take it for as the selfish desires took over me_

"LET ME STAND FIRST."

_I felt my heart wrench while I see you wail in the darkness_

"YOU PRICK!"

_Those last words you mouthed scarred my mind_

"DOUCHE!"_  
_


	4. ALPHA: Points 22 to 24

_A/N:_

_**23rd, October 2010 (10:52 a.m, GMT +8:00) - **Omg. 117 hits on Chap 3. Is this a miracle? Master Chief only approves of this moment for now xD I love you guys. Thanks for reviewing and viewing and shit like that, you're all awesome. So yeah I'm continuing. Hopefully we can reach 365! I believe we can next year or so... maybe. But no matter what, we will accomplish the objective. I'm starting to write some more Emile crack and sometimes KatxCarter but what the hell anyway. It fits the whole stupidity. Jun is implied to be gay in my story. Well he doesn't look gay but... D: Jorge and Six are still win. _

_WARNING: IMPLIED KATXCARTER IN #22. FAMOUS CROSSOVER IN #23. RETARDED SNIPER IN #24. OMG I HAVE EXAMINATIONS AHHHHH. I'll continue for tomorrow as in MONDAY. Be sure to check out on Monday, troopers! Shame, I'm only doing 3 parts. Shame. But's it's 3,000 words so... shame.  
_

_More reviews to be expected :D_

**_ENJOY._**

* * *

**22. Calming Down the Pissed off Commander (CONTINUED FROM #19)**

"OH GOD, OH GOD, DON'T HURT US!" Emile begged, upon seeing Carter's face that terrified both him and Jun. Emile knew that he had always bullied the Commander but this was the last straw. Emile was already terrified of Jun when he suffocated him with a tight hug. Jun didn't even notice that he was touching his own comrade inappropriately. Emile backed away from him, while keeping the horrified face at Carter. He had to think of a way to calm him down. Darting his eyes all over the room in the remaining seconds, he spotted his weapon. "THAT'S IT!"

Carter growled, "That's what-" He was interrupted by a sharp pain in his stomach. "OF ALL MOTHER FUDGERS!" Emile had headbutted the Commander, slamming and rushing past him. Carter then backed a few steps before regaining his balance. Noble 4 quickly ran to his target, arms flying around like a mad dog's. Kat was surprised to see Four coming towards her like lightning.

"Jun! PIN HIM DOWN!" Emile turned around and shouted at the sniper. Jun stood up fast but protested with a whine, "BUT I'M NOT GAY!"

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE GAY! HELP US!" Emile shot him a glare. Jun gulped but he quickly went into action. Running to the Commander, he grabbed Carter's shoulders and pushed him back, causing the older man to fall on the sofa. Jun tried not to fall with him, the regrets echoing in his mind. If he were to fall... Oh man. All hell would break lose. Jun was already on his toes, praying not to fall,

_Please don't let me fall, please don't let me fall, please don't let me fall-_

Emile saw Carter preparing to jump back up and took a big book from Carter's desk. He threw it at Jun who cried, "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FIGHT WITH A BOOK?"

He looked back at Emile who raised his shoulders then at Carter and swallowed again. Holding the book, he used the back of it and smacked Carter's forehead, randomly hitting him all over his face to bring him down back on the sofa. He raised the heavy book and brought it down on Carter's head, pounding it on him a few times with all his might. After Carter fell back once again, Jun only threw the book at his face along with a few magazines and files from the table. In fact, Carter's face was buried under a mountain of literature. After seeing Carter down, Jun then made a run for it. Emile gasped at Kat, "Alright, Kat! I NEED YOUR COOPERATION IN THIS!"

"What do I have to do? He's unstoppable!" Kat cried, but Emile shook his head. "When he's not around you! C'MON!" He grabbed Kat's sides, bringing them up and throwing her on his shoulder. Kat was at first shocked and tried to struggle. Emile yelled at Jun, "OPEN THE DOORS! NOW!"

Jun flung himself at the door and almost banged into it. His hands which were in sweat hastily twisted the knob. He forced himself at the door to make it open. Emile quickly ran to Carter and yelled with a salute, "She's all yours, Commander. Good luck!"

Taking a deep breath, he released Kat and threw her onto the sofa, kicking the foot of it. The sofa dropped backwards and Kat landed on the floor on her back, followed by a confused and stunned Carter. He then turned for the door and flew to it, colliding with Jun. Jun's back hit the door as Emile grabbed his arm, "NOW'S OUR CHANCE! RUN!"

While the two Spartans ran down the hallway, Jun panted, "Why did you do that to Kat!"

"Don't worry, she's got him covered."

"How do you know Commander's going to be alright after '_THAT_'?"

"Commander's a real softie around women. Trust me; he ain't gonna win!" Quite true. Just a few seconds later, after the two Spartans disappeared down the stairs, Noble 6 had finished his paperwork and was walking to the same lounge Emile and Jun had escaped from. He hummed a soft tune in his head and opened the door. Noticing that the room was made quite a ruckus, he walked into the room with a puzzled feeling. It was only a few steps he took when he noticed two pairs of combat boots on the floor. Leaning to his left, he blinked.

Carter turned his head around to face Six with shock written all over his face. Kat was underneath the man's body, hands spread out and face written the same as the Commander. Carter was confused, and he looked back down at Kat. He suddenly noticed that his hands were holding her forearms down and that he was leaning in quite an inappropriate position. Carter was startled, "Six! T-This isn't what it looks like-"

But he kept silent. Six felt his cheeks burn and apologized with a cough, "E-Excuse me. I think I should leave you two... _alone_."

He took a few steps backwards and fled from the room. However, before he did that, he looked back at his two superiors. Putting his hand on the switches, he asked with his cheeks still bloody red, "You want me to turn off the lights?"

"_NO!_" They shouted in unison.

**23. They Still Had Those Nightmares From that Game**

"Umm... Emile?" Noble 6 mumbled, gazing at the Spartan who was hugging his shoulders as both men strolled back to their dorms. Emile slowly turned his head in response, his body shivering in icy cold, "What?"

Noble 6 hesitated but he soon asked, "What's with you? It isn't that cold around here." It was already midnight and Emile looked like as though he wasn't used to the surroundings around him. They had just gone out of the lounge from a good cheers of booze. Almost everyone was drunk, including Carter. But now Emile was already shit-scared. Even in a sweater, he still didn't like walking down the hallways. At least he had Six by his side. Six, in fact, had no problem walking around aimlessly. Emile only chuckled with a forced grin, "Ah, nothing. That game Jun introduced to us gave me the creeps. I sometimes hear these voices in my head. You know, wailing, bloodcurdling scream and all of that sort."

Six blinked, "I thought you loved it." Emile shrugged, "Shouldn't have played it at night."

The pitch blackness settled in and the echoing footsteps made the two Spartans uneasy. They felt their legs grew heavy and their chests contract in a tight, rigid feeling. Emile tried to clear his throat and swallowed, "I don't know about you but I feel queasy all of a sudden."

"Y-Yeah," Noble 6 agreed when the alcohol in his breath drifted into his nostrils. Soon, they suddenly stopped. Six asked slowly, "Where are we exactly going...?"

"... Shit. Now I don't know where we're going," Emile grumbled, looking left and right. Noble 6 rolled his eyes. He 'ahem-ed' and rubbed his hand together to process some heat. He started to comment about the game, hopefully bringing up some bright atmosphere around the awkward silence, "So... You managed to get to the Safe Room?"

Emile cupped his chin and sighed. "Well, I gotta say those zombies waited for me at the door. I used up all my pills at that moment. Shouldn't have played on Expert mode. It was like a zombie orgy, I tell ya." He poked Six's arm, emphasizing those last three words said.

Six laughed, "They rape everyone, even that brunette with the pink jacket."

"You think she's hot?"

"No; she's too young. Why? You're interested?"

_Tap. Tap._

"Shh. I think I hear something," Emile suddenly broke in as he heard a tapping noise. Footsteps, most probably. Noble 6 went silent, and leaned front to hear better. There was the same tapping sound, like loud footsteps. The cold gust of wind blew right past them and Emile froze, "Er... What was that?"

"I..." Noble 6 peered into the darkness and rubbed his shoulders in an attempt to comfort himself, "...have no idea. But whatever it is, I don't think it's welcoming."

There was a loud moan dead ahead and a groan or something. Emile gulped, "You... You think it might be... one of THEM?"

Noble 6 jumped. "Hey, don't scare me. I just got drunk! Y-y-you think there's zombies around here?" He stuttered, pointing at the black mass of darkness deep in the hallway. The same eerie gust of wind blew again, causing the Spartans to shiver. Emile and Six definitely didn't feel good. They awkwardly exchanged glances, and resumed their walking. The more they walked, the more shivery their legs got. Emile coughed, "Ok, I don't feel so good now-"

The moan started again. Suddenly, there was a bang on the wall. The Spartans jumped out of their skin, feeling their breathing noises in their head. There was another bang, and a stomping noise. Also, there seemed to be a voice or sound of heavy panting. Emile blinked, "Uh... would- would you check it out?"

"Y-You do it, man. You do it," Noble 6 insisted, going behind Emile and pushing him with his sweaty hands. Emile shook his head in disappoint but soon resigned. "Just stay behind me... Oh, and get me something as a weapon."

"Here's a golf club, the one they modified to have the Gravity Hammer's power," Noble 6 said, taking the club from his back which he used for 'Extreme Golf' that afternoon. Emile nodded in thanks and turned back to the impending dark. "Wish me luck, bro," He whispered.

Slowly taking a few steps, Emile sucked in a few balls of air to steady himself. In the darkness, he could see a face- no, two faces. The banging of a wall started, and he could see the two pale white faces charging towards him. Emile felt his hands shaking the club and-

"HUUNNNTTEEERRRR!"

He screamed with a shout, charging too with his gold club raised over his head. Emile smacked the faces with his club with his first strike, the blow sending the faces back like a flying bird. He could see a large body and immediately ran towards it, giving it a few blows with all his strength. Six widened his eyes, "DID YOU GET HIM?"

"I THINK I DID! OH MAN, I HAVE A BIG CATCH!" Emile never felt so energetic and hyped-up in his life. He beat up the man with the large club, not regretfully feeling any guilt. He then felt a hand on his back, and swerved around with a swing of his golf club. He heard a bang of the wall and a painful moan. It was only until then he saw something spat in his face. ... "OH GOD, I HAVE BOOMER BILE ALL OVER ME!" He yelped.

Six blinked continuously, rushing to Emile's side. He touched his shoulder and backed away, rubbing his sticky fingers at the wall. Blocking his nose, Noble 6 panted, "Wait a minute: you got a Hunter and a Boomer?"

He saw the two bodies: one had a big body whilst the other had a muscular lean one. He gulped, running for the switches for the lights that were at the end of the hallway. He knew that every hallway had switches for lights and they were always at the ends. Maybe not every hallway but he couldn't be too sure. Flicking the lights on, Emile dropped the club.

"Oww, my head...It hurts, dammit."

"My stomach isn't feeling really well- Oh shit, my brains..."

"Oops," Emile covered his mouth. Carter was on the floor, leaning at the wall with his hand up to his head. His whole body had bruises and bad marks that it looked totally severe. He had his eyes open with a glare, still weak from the hard blows he received. Opposite of him was Jorge, lying on the floor with his face sweaty and not to mention his sweater wet with his vomit. He was clutching his stomach, not wanting to think the odds.

Noble 6 with his mouth agape cried, "C-COMMANDER?"

He saw Carter slowly rise from the floor, shaking his head a few times to rid off the dizziness and the blurriness in his vision. He walked slowly to Emile and grabbed the shocked Spartan's collar and whispered threateningly in his ear,

_"You're lucky I didn't punch your brains into that wall."_

* * *

A few hours later, the Hungarian girl was at the side of Jorge's hospital bed, practically bawling in the covers. Jorge had suffered a serious ache in his stomach. Kat was at Carter's side, clutching his hand and keeping her robotic hand on his forehead to put the cold ice towel on it. Carter suffered multiple fractures in his bones. Both women were deeply concerned and Noble 6 stared at the window, looking at the two poor Spartans. Sighing, he turned around to face Emile.

Emile was already in a coma.

**24. If They Could Hear Me Beg, I'd Fly  
**

"I'm so not liking this," Jun twitched, ensuring his parachute backpack was intact. Emile only patted Noble 3's shoulder, looking down from the thousand-feet high building. Noble 1, 2, 5 and 6 were already down there. Emile decided to stay back as he wanted to tease the sniper. Jun wasn't feeling so sure about this; he ain't afraid of heights but... Somehow this was the day it proved him wrong. Emile smiled at Jun, "Don't worry, pal. We're going to jump together and someday... we're gonna meet each other in heaven. You'll see: the white clouds with Commander, Kat, Six and Jorge."

Emile wasn't that good at calming Jun down. Instead, it made Noble 3 freak out. "Really, you erm... you can go first, if you like," Jun offered, his shaky hands showing way for Emile. However, the close quarters specialist simply shook his head.

"Don't worry, Jun. What's that feeling? We're just gonna jump. You've been on higher places more than I do. You should be lucky this ain't orbit," Noble 4 scowled, grabbing hold of Jun's arm. "Now GET down there!"

He pushed Jun at the edge, using his leg and kicking the sniper' ass. Jun cried, "Woah woah woah woah woah- AAAAAAAAH MY GOOOOOODDD!" Jun's scream faded away as he disappeared into the howling winds of the breezy day. Emile rolled his eyes and jumped off the edge. His body shivered as the continuous poundings of the wind blew past his face. He could see Jun practically doing ninja moves out of horror in the air. The sniper waved his arms and kicked his legs like an untrained baby swimming in shallow water. His screams were indeed disturbing. Emile was still able to catch up with Jun though as his weight was much heavier.

Jun saw Emile waving at him at eye-level, and tried to maintain his unafraid face. They had only had a few minutes before reaching ground. "So... NICE WEATHER, ISN'T IT?" Emile commented randomly in a loud voice, despite the shit-bricked tone in Jun's bloodcurdling one, "YOU'RE LIKING THE SWEET AIR?"

"I-I DON'T! DO YOU PEOPLE ALWAYS DO THIS?" Jun yelled more loudly, so that his voice could fight through the air pressure. He could only see Emile put a thumbs up. He then stammered, "SO WHAT DO WE DO NOW?"

"DON'T KNOW. I'LL DO SOME SOMERSAULTS," Emile concluded, doing spins and twirls and rolls in the air. He looked like a circus performer, only in high air. The adrenaline that raced through his brain made his tricks seem more professional. Jun only held onto his ears, making sure they didn't tear apart from his head. He should have grown some hair. Now his head felt so cold and burning with sweat at the same time.

Both Spartans were flying in the air - er, falling to be precise and only one of them was having fun. Thirty seconds passed and Emile could see the white parachutes on the ground, belonging to the rest of NOBLE team. He then told Jun in a loud shout, "LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE TO USE OUR PARACHUTES NOW!"

"WHAT?" Jun didn't let go of his ears as he screamed at Emile.

"I SAID!" Emile breathed, "WE SHOULD USE OUR PARACHUTES NOW!"

"WHA-WHAT?"

"USE OUR PARACHUTES NOW!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"YOU DEAF HEATHEN!" Emile tried to swim in the air, gliding towards Jun as he raised his leg. He did a flying sidekick with his energy legs, kicking Jun's face as the man's neck snapped. Jun was heard crying in pain. Emile then cried, "JUST PRESS THAT RED BUTTON ON YOUR BACKPACK! NO COMPLAINTS!"

"F-FINE! YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SO MEAN ABOUT IT!" Jun pouted, using his fingers as they ran all over his backpack, finding the small red button. The two Spartans pressed their buttons simultaneously, and a large piece of white released out from the hole in their backpack.

The bright white was forced back into the air by the wind before the strings caught hold of it. It then froze like a tissue, the air pressure still going but the wind gradually becoming calm. Until then, Jun was still having his heart beat erratically. The winds died down and Jun was able to breathe normally again.

Emile admired the plain fields, "Wish there were flowers there. We could pick those dandelions and blow them in Commander's face!" He laughed like a sour retard. Jun only held his guard, holding the straps of his backpack. He could see a shelter down below with ODSTs and the rest of NOBLE team looking around the area.

"How long does it take before we reach them?" Jun stuttered, seeing his legs shiver. Emile cocked his head to his side, "Hmm... Maybe a minute, I dunno. I'm gonna land on that roof other there."

Emile pointed at a zinc roof, with the gutters and stuff. Jun remorsefully chuckled, "I-I'll be in the fields if you need me."

"I'll be sure to dance around you gaily and throw flowers all over your body. Next, I'm gonna make a funeral speech."

"Ha ha. Very funny."

Meanwhile, down on the ground below, Carter was sitting under the shelter while drinking a cup of coffee fresh from the ODST's coffee batch. Kat joined him and together they admired the skies up above. Carter had almost finished his coffee after half a minute that he didn't notice himself savoring the taste. Kat was about to take her first sip when she noticed Carter squinting his eyes through the hole in the cup as he was oblivious that there wasn't a single drop left. Kat offered him the cup, "Here."

"W-What?" Carter suddenly remembered that Kat was beside him. Kat chuckled, "I didn't drink it, don't worry."

"Um... Okay. If you insist," Carter took the plastic cup, looking at the edges to ensure she didn't drink it. The cup was filled to the brim; oh hail the safest.

Out in the distance, Jun landed on the ground on his shivering feet. He touched the parch grass and the Reach ground. When he landed, he wanted to kiss the soil so much. He turned back at the Commander with a face never as bright as before it shone like the sun, "COMMANDER! I DID IT! I LANDED SAFELY!"

Carter only shook his head in a smile, "This is the first time I saw him happy."

"Guess so," Kat chuckled again.

_Bang!_

The zinc roof above the couple shook and Carter's cup vibrated. Carter looked up at the ceiling, "What the hell..?"

Before he could think what had just happened, a body rolled down and hit the ground, motionless. The helmet carved with a skull was visible and a familiar knife was settled nicely on his chest plate. A groan escaped from the Spartan's lips. He then never moved again, his fingers only a twitching for a few seconds. Carter and Kat stared at the body, blinking continuously.

"He's dead," Kat concluded. "We should plan a funeral."

"Spartans never die, Kat," Carter whispered, "They only respawn."

Sure enough, there was a Jun throwing flowers around the dead Emile's body. Every ODST near him backed away as there was another Spartan, presumed to be replica of Emile, holding a dagger above his head as he smirked at the sniper.


	5. ALPHA: Points 25 to 28

**A/N:** _Okay, I'm continuing after all these years (technically weeks actually! I'm really sorry, troopers!) I'm not gonna write Emile's Belgian Tower Adventure thingy because yeah, I'm lazy to write when I want to entertain you guys! Be sure to send in your ideas through PM mail and I'll be sure to credit you in the Author's Notes HERE! Have fun reading!_

_Props to PenofDOOMSDAY for #25's idea! FANTASTICALLY FANTASTIC FANTASM - NOT A WORD?_  
_Props to Warrior Reader for #26's idea! AWESOME SAUCES ARE AWESOME._  
_Props to Foliage-o-Green for #27's idea! GREAT GAWDS OF THE DAWGS._

_AND PROPS TO ME FOR #28! Not a good idea, but still. xD_

* * *

**25. The Hell It Came From?**

"We'll rest here under evac comes to pick us up," Carter told the rest of NOBLE team, waving his hand to dismiss the conversation. The sky was still as dark as three in the morning and the Pelican would only come at six. They had to spend three whole hours while waiting for the vehicle's aririval. Jorge, who at first didn't look so tired, dropped his machine gun on the ground and instinctively slumped at the nearest tree. Emile only smirked at the big man, pushing in new shells into the shotgun.

Noble 6 was trying to fit himself into his sleeping bag though he wasn't feeling any signs of sleepiness. He thought he could use some rest after multiple hours of Covenant slaying. Kat sat on the parched grass and took off her helmet, breathing the cold fresh air that blew in the Reach nights. She saw the hyper-lethal vector struggling to make himself comfortable in the tight cocoon, the assault specialist trying to whack him to sleep with the back of his _kukri_, the heavy weapons specialist falling asleep in his own sleeping bag despite his perpetual snoring and the sniper brushing off twigs from his armor. The Commander was just staring at Holland's orders in his holo-still. He wondered where the hell Noble Actual went to.

They were all within the same area, close as a group - distanced a meter and a half, of course. It felt so quiet and peaceful when-

_Pfft._

"Commander?" Kat asked, noticing that Carter was wrinkling his nose in disgust. It took a few seconds before she followed him in a coughing fit. Carter covered his mouth as he smelled an awful stench. He choked, "What in the world was t-that? EMILE!"

Emile turned around from his whacking delight with a questioning look. He was at first amused by the sight of Kat and the Commander coughing but soon came a to freeze when Carter called his name. "What is it?" He calmly asked.

Carter waved frantically with his hand, pointed at his nose then slapped his mouth to make a sign while choking more in the process. Emile was puzzled, until he smelled something strange. He then doubled over, running into a tree in an attempt to get some fresh air, "What the fu- Oh my lord, the SMELL!"

The stench was overpowering that Six woke up like a dog. Emile stumbled over to the vector and leaned in, causing Six to jump. "WHAT THE HELL, EMILE- GET OFF OF ME!" He cried out loudly, after realizing that Emile was poking his nose into his armor. He slid back and used his free leg to push the Warrant Officer away from him. Talk about close-quarters, that was close.

"C-COMMANDER! IT ISN'T THE LIEUTENANT-" Emile stumbled back with coughs. "WHO THE HECK JUST FARTED!"

Jun, now alert, started to move into one of the trees through tip-toes. Unfortunately, someone tugged at his backpack. Nervous and sweaty, Jun turned around slowly, to meet the carved skull of a Spartan's face. Emile growled, "Was it YOU?"

"You can't be serious!" Jun laughed anxiously but Emile didn't buy it. Instead, he trailed his_ kukri_ up Noble 3's chest plate until it reached his neck, causing the sniper to react. Jun yelled gaily, "OH MY GOD, GET AWAY FROM ME!"

But it was too late. Emile had already grabbed Jun by the collar and wrung him aside, shoving the knife up his ass in the process. Jun let out a yelp of a girl and rolled over, startling Jorge awake.

"What in the world was that- WOAH-" Jorge, who was now awake, suddenly felt a little slip in his bag. Rolling down the hill he went, followed by an unconscious Jun.

The big man screamed, "WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE TTHHHHHHISSSSSSS-"

_Crash._ Jorge had never felt so at peace in his entire life. Neither did Jun.

**26. The Voice Which Pierces Through the Heavens**

_And so, let us fly together when we meet-_

"Kat?"

Kat quickly whipped around, to face Six who was just putting on his backpack. The NOBLE team was up for another jump from a freakishly high tower. Noble 6 found the Lt. Commander singing, and felt his heart jump. For a second, he felt weird. When Six heard Kat's voice, his body shivered. Kat blinked at him continuously and averted her eyes with slight embarrassment, "Ahem. It was just a song I remembered, Lieutenant. Nothing to worry about or anything."

She then looked back at the clear blue skies, where Carter stood beside with folded arms. The Commander chuckled, "You always sing that whenever we were about to jump.

"_When our fingers entwined, all we could feel was the cold air embracing us as we fall... _That song still runs in the Noble head," Carter smiled at the nostalgic memory as he thought about Thom who sang it along months ago. Although Carter and Kat sounded nice while singing, Six felt awkwardly out of place. He never sang so often, nor that he wanted to.

Noble 6 shrugged, "I can't imagine myself crying my heart out. Besides, who taught you how to sing?"

"Holland." They said it in unison, as though they weren't surprised to hear such a question. Noble 6 blinked; Noble Actual taught them that song? It wasn't a bad song but he couldn't help but cringe at a singing Colonel. Kat nodded, "Emile and Jun are still learning the song. You can learn from them."

"I don't think so, Kat." Carter shook his head, pointing at the two men with his eyes. "It looks like they're teaching someone else."

Sure enough, both Jun and Emile smiled at each other with Noble 5 between them. All three were at the edge's point, on the red tiles indicating their readiness, excluding the Hungarian descent. Jorge had his arms taken up by the two Spartans, and much to Six's surprise, the big man tried to struggle, "I- I CAN DO IT MYSELF! NO- NO WAIT!"

Before Jorge could protest again, both Jun and Emile took off with a leap, letting their voices cry out in harmony, "_WHEN OUR FINGERS ENTWINED, ALL WE COULD FEEL WAS THE COLD AIR EMBRACING US AS WE FALL!_"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY FINGERS!"

"_EVEN WITHOUT WINGS, I'LL CALL YOU AN ANGEL!_"

"NO-NO-NO-NO I DON'T WANT TO BECOME AN ANGEL NOW!"

_"AND SO, LET US FLY TOGETHER WHEN WE MEET AGAIN!"_

"I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Noble 6 watched the three Spartans as they fell into the clouds, disappearing from sight. He could now feel two arms linking with his, and himself being pushed to the red tiles at the edge. Six gulped, "Wait- I don't even know the lyrics!"

"I don't think it's necessary," Kat giggled.

"WHAT?"

"You don't have to," Carter smiled.

"LIKE HELL I DON'T WANT TO!"

**27. As the Cold Settles In... We Take a Piss **

"It's November..." Six looks at the calendar of the month, feeling a cold chilly sensation as he wrapped himself with blankets. The warm summer air had subsided and the cool winter air was pouring into the late year. He rubbed his hands together in an attempt to keep himself warm. He was again stuck in Emile's room. It was no problem anyway since he got used to Emile's wild-like behavior. The only thing he didn't like was the words Emile spoke in his sleep; most of them were about Jorge and not in a good way.

Emile's head poked out from his bunk and he smirked, "I know: it's always cold out there. I hear the abominable snowman's already roaming everywhere in Reach."

"Really. First it's Father Christmas, now a freaking snowman?" Six shrugged, looking down at Emile. Emile's face was just written with ghosts of a smile. It didn't really please Noble 6 at all. Emile nodded without a second thought, "Well... not only the snow buddy but the Ghosts of Carol have reached the Reach."

Noble 6 never considered Emile to be a fan of Christmas. He thought that the soldier was against it, only to be proved wrong. The hyper-lethal vector sat up again, not wanting to sleep. He hopped off the ladder while Emile watched him. The Warrant Officer questioned, "Where are you going?"

"To the restrooms. I gotta take a leak."

"... I'm following."

"What? Ya scared of the dark?"

"You pee in the dark."

* * *

"Ahhh..." Emile sighed, feeling himself enlighten after unzipping his pants. Noble 6 tried to not look at Emile and down at him. He couldn't bear to see what expression Emile wore. He only continued whatever his business was. Six tried to take a moment to think about the weather, feeling that he shouldn't have went out alone. Sometimes being alone in the cold might give one chills of whatever happened to his comrades.

Maybe he should go out with another person so that he would be kept on watch safely. The lone wolf stuff was starting to fade away slightly, but he was just letting it go for a while. Both Spartans ventured into drifting silence.

A few awkward seconds passed until Emile spoke, "Dude."

"What?" Noble 6 was jolted out from his thoughts, finding that Emile was staring at him with cold eyes. "What is it?"

"Zip up your popsicle stick; it's revealing."

"ZIP UP YOURS."

"But yours is bigger than mine."

The only thing Emile felt was a sharp pain at his crotch when Six let his foot loose.

**28. Flashlights are a Terror**

The NOBLE team crept in the darkness, carefully and stealthily in case any enemy hostile made its presence known. Jun tried to calm himself down by holding a tighter grip of his sniper rifle. He was definitely accustomed by the luxury of darkness but this was more than scary. He could feel a cold blanket of insecurity cover him and that feeling of anxiety. Emile noticed this change in behavior and whispered, "Hey, what's with you?"

Jun stared at Emile, "Don't feel so good, I guess. I feel quite dizzy all of a sudden."

"Why is that?" Emile responded with another question. It was odd to find the sniper afraid of the dark when he himself was always in the dark sniping enemies. But now was the time Emile had experienced it.

The sniper shrugged, "Perhaps it's the atmosphere, I dunno. It can be anything."

"Hmm," Emile rubbed his chin. Since his friend was already out with the wits, he should probably try to get him back up to full strength. Jun was lagging behind the others, along with Noble 6. It wasn't Jun's first time behind the rest but he decided he should slow down. Emile paused in his steps and continued on when Jun was right beside him. Then, the close-quarters specialist took out a flashlight from his belts. He flicked it on for good measure. Luckily, Jun was looking at the floor tiles as he walked.

Emile whispered again in a call, "Hey, _Juunnnn_."

"What?"

Looking up, there was Emile with a flashlight below his chin, shining up to create a scary depth of his carved skull. Jun screamed, flinging at Noble 6, "HOLY FUDGEBALLS A GHOST-" He strangled Six's neck in the process, "-What in the world, Emile?"

But Emile was already cracking up in laughter. He shone the flashlight at Jun's face, pointing at it with a finger. He laughed, "Holy crap, Jun! You should look at your face; it's horrifically hilarious!" Emile didn't notice Jun's disappointed face and Noble 6's face as the hyper-lethal vector tried to push the sniper off of him.

The cheeky Emile was too busy laughing when he turned around: a white face from a torch flashing in his eyes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Emile and Jun screamed like little girls, throwing their arms around each other as they collided with Six who groaned in lament, "Oh what the fu-"

_Thud._

"Don't blow our cover," Carter hissed at the three fallen Spartans, switching off his torch and moving on through Jorge and Kat, who only watched the three Spartans struggle to get up from their entwined position.


	6. ALPHA: Points 29 to 33

_**A/N**: Short story short. I tried completing this! Please read. I'm sorry, Mineral, but your story has to wait with the next three/two parts! I feel like publishing a book of Emile or a comic. Heh. I can't draw but WHO CARES. I still love you guys. Wrote this up seriously quick so yeah._

_PROPS TO WARRIOR READER FOR #29 and #30!_

_PROPS TO MINERAL-TEARS FOR #32 and #33!_

_PROPS TO ME FOR #31!_

**_Enjoy._**

* * *

**29. Something's Behind Me, Isn't it?**

"Jun?" Kat asked once again, seeing Jun quivering near the corners. Jun looked at her with a pale face, eyes driven with an emotion which was known to be fear. Carter was gone in the basement. The sniper sucked in a gulp and the sight of him made every Noble member think that he was going paranoid. Noble 2, who was easily annoyed by Noble 3's uneasiness, sighed, "What's wrong with you?"

The sniper walked slowly towards the woman and suddenly burst with a wail, "I SWEAR THERE IS SOMEBODY FOLLOWING ME. LIKE CREEPING UP BEHIND ME!"

Emile, Jorge and Six shivered at the sudden shout and turned around with a confused look. Jun ignored the three amused Spartans and faced Kat with a pleading look, "I have never been followed before! What the HELL is happening?"

Kat cleared her throat and said calmly, not wanting to gain attention from Noble 4 to 6, "Jun. It's only because the _security cameras_ in the main hallways and rooms are watching you." She smacked his helmet and made a turn with an inaudible mutter, "For god's sake."

"Hmm." Emile wanted to try the flashlight trick again, but knowing what would happen since Carter had the upper hand. Jun sounded paranoid; he was paranoid. The sweat that trickled at the Spartan's forehead noted his anxiety. The Spartan team still moved as normal, until Jun jumped with a tight gasp. Feeling a ping of excitement, Emile approached the sniper with his _kukri_ in hand, "Hello, Jun? What's been bothering you lately?"

Jun looked at Emile, "Dude. There's something crawling on my back or something. You mind taking a look?"

"Heh, what's behind your back?" Emile snickered, and went behind Jun to laugh at the air. Instead, he froze.

And screamed. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?" Emile stepped back, equally afraid as Jun. A black mass - probably the size of a normal textbook - was clinging on to Jun's nest-like collar. It had big yellow eyes and it darted towards Emile. The skull-carved Spartan swallowed and the blackish mass pounced onto Noble 4.

Emile screamed again, "OH MY GOD! SOMEONE GET THIS THING OFF OF ME! QUICK- IT'S LICKING ME IT'S- Licking?"

It was only then Jorge would run and grab the mass from Emile's chest. "Look at the pwuffyy!"

"What?"

"LOOK AT IT'S NOSE." Jorge threw the doggy into Emile's face. "LOOK AT IT."

**30. Nutella Sponsors... I Think**

Carter reclined in the padded chair. The cold mornings had given him a headache and he couldn't even move a fraction of an inch. He only sat in the lounge, watching Emile as he prepared a small breakfast meal. Well, he only had bread and a jar of some sort... Carter couldn't make out the red prints on the label. Feeling curious, and desperately in need of a conversation, he asked, "What are you doing?"

"What?" Emile looked up, and Carter raised an eyebrow. Emile had something in hand, like a piece of bread with something spread over it. Chocolate, perhaps? Emile then realized what his boss was asking for, "Oh. Just spreading some chocolate, that's all."

The Commander wasn't much of a fan of chocolate actually. He grimly laughed, "Didn't know a bit of chocolate could make one happy."

He swore he saw Emile freeze, and regretted what he had done. Emile looked up at Carter, "What...? You mean you don't know what is... Nutella?"

"Nutella?" Carter blinked. He never knew such a name exist, or perhaps it did a few centuries back. Still, he couldn't give a damn about it. Emile stared at the leader with eyes widened with shock.

"YOU DON'T KNOW NUTELLA?" Emile shouted. Carter backed up. How the hell was he supposed to know what Nutella was? Emile grabbed the jar in hand, and jumped onto the table separating him and the Commander. The next thing Carter knew, was the chocolate in his face.

"NUTELLA, BITCHES!" Carter went to the hospital five minutes later to find chocolate up his nose.

**31. Read the Floor Sign, It's Raining.**

"Okay, on my mark, we get out there and run!" Emile shouted enthusiastically, smacking in a few shells into his shotgun. The rooftops on the Alexandria skyscrapers were infested with grunts, elites and skirmishers. Jun, Six and Jorge nodded. Kat and Carter were five levels below them, trying to evacuate as many workers from the building as possible. The skull-carved Spartan looked at his teammates and took a deep breath. He held out a hand showing three fingers pointing up, "Three..."

Jorge prepared his machine gun, and shook his head vigorously for a slight warm-up.

"Two..."

Jun prepared his sniper rifle, ensuring that the magazines were full and ready.

"One..."

Noble 6 only stretched his arms out for a reflex.

_"MAAARRRKKKK!"_

With a hand locked as a fist, the four Spartans broke out from the door, startling the Covies as they whipped out their weapons. Unfortunately, their plan backfired. Emile found that the floor was slippery because of the rain, and slipped, "OH MY CRAP- HOLD YOU GROUND!"

"WHAT THE HELL- N-NOBODY PUT A WET FLOOR SIGN?" Jun cried out, trying to catch a firm grip of the ground to no avail. He slid on the floor, together with the other three soldiers. Jorge was already hugging his machine gun. Noble 6 only waved his arms frantically like a crazed bird. The elite in blue armor blinked as it saw the Spartans struggling to stop their journey towards the edge of the building where Emile spread out his arms to stop everyone from pushing him off the brink to extinction.

Emile yelled, "STOP! JUST FREAKING STOP ALREADY!"

Jun and Six held on to each other's arms with faces white as a ghost. Jorge saw Emile trying to move back slowly, and wrinkled his nose. Emile quickly saw Noble 5 and whispered menacingly,

"Don't. You. DARE."

"I- I can't help it, I... I..." Jorge took off his helmet and tried to hold his nose. Emile was seen turning his head behind and holding out a hand in a wind-wiper motion, praying that Jorge wouldn't let it out. Jorge took a deep inhale, and exhaled slowly. "Okay, it's good." The other Spartans heaved a sigh of relief and-

"AAAACCCCHHHHOOOOOOOO!"

Jorge looked away and let out a loud sneeze, pushing the Spartans off their limits. Emile was pushed, and he pulled Jun and Six with him. Jorge was only stepping off due to his giddiness, and down the Spartans went.

"DAMN YOU BIG MAN! DAMN YOU!" Emile shouted at Jorge, kicking the man's face repeatedly as he showed him the finger. "YOU JUST HAD TO DO IT. YOU JUST HAD TO!"

"I CAN'T HELP MYSELF!" Jorge cried out with a sob. Jun looked down below and hanged on to Six's head, throwing his legs around the hyper-lethal vector's neck, "OH MY GOD- I DON'T EVEN HAVE A PARACHUTE! HEEELLLPPP!"

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! GET OFF OF ME!" Noble 6 tried to tear Jun off his neck but his attempts were unsuccessful. Jun was still clinging on, hugging Six's head with a tight grip. All four Spartans were screaming and the Covenant above were looking down with confused faces. Some even cheered in victory with 'worts' and roars of triumph.

Meanwhile, Noble 1 and 2 were counting the number of survivors, having an accurate count. Kat spoke to Carter in a whisper, "I can't get a word from the rest of the team. Do you think they're alright?"

"They should be. Eliminating two troops on a rooftop isn't hard for them," Carter huffed, folding his arms.

Four figures suddenly appeared at their window, then disappeared into the howling dark. Screams of despair were followed and the two Spartans blinked at each other. Kat pointed at the window, not knowing what had just happened but assuming it to be the worst, "Umm..."

"..."

"..."

"Stand corrected."

**32. Emile's Belgian Tower Adventure, PART 1! (Storybook version.)  
**

One day, Emile was busy staring at a mirror to carve a perfect skull on his face. He was an artist, in fact, and wanted to make the best of it with using his lucky _kukri_ which he cherished. He was finishing off the details near the left eye when the door was knocked four times. Looking back, Noble 6 was at the door, beckoning him to come. Emile shouted in Six's face, "THE FARK DO YOU WANT, LIEUTENANT?"

"Um, Holland is calling for us, Emile." Six tried to push Emile's face away. Emile only growled at the Spartan. Reluctantly, he followed the Lieutenant down the hallway.

Soon, he was standing in front of Carter and Kat, along with a row of computers featuring the interior of the Manassas Spaceport. Regular plasma damage and a few skirmishers at the doors. Holland, whose picture was shown on a particular screen, said through the channel, "There's been an attack at the Manassas Spaceport and the ODSTs are willing to have your help in warding off Covenant hostiles."

"ODSTs, sir?" Emile said, dumbfounded. Carter could only nod his head in silence. Holland continued, "Noble 1 and 2, our researchers Dr. Darwin and Dr. Terra are being held hostage in the buildings. I need your cooperation in bringing them back to safety. Noble 3 will be coming in with another troop of marines once Noble 1 and 2 are inside. Noble 4, you'll be helping Noble 5 in clearing a path for Noble 1 and 2."

Emile saluted, "Yes, sir!"

"We've already prepared the appropriate transport. I hope you all will be successful," Holland said, before breaking up. Carter looked at all the assembled Spartans and put on his helmet, "Well, there's our call, NOBLE Team. Let's move!"

Emile quickly scurried to a crate and carried it with both hands. With tons of ammunition in hand, he set out to kill the fearsome Covies that wanted to deny him the joy of killing.

A few awkward seconds passed and Jun later nudged the Spartan, "Why are you being so dramatic."

Emile only stared at the sniper. From his back, he whipped out a bottle of booze.

"BECAUSE THIS IS MY STORY, BITCH." He threw the box in Jun's face.

The narrator had already dropped his papers. He then set out to find a clean set of pants. And underwear.

**33. Emile's Belgian Tower Adventure, PART 2!**

After the narrator, found a new set of pants and underwear, he cleared his throat.

The skies were painted a bright blue and Emile was busy humming a soft tune in his head. He didn't look like his usual self as though he had drunk a bottle of alcohol and booze. Jun was equally disturbed as Jorge and they hastily distanced themselves from the close-quarters specialist. When they reached their destination, Jun performed a mock salute and the two Spartans. "Good luck," The sniper tried to smile broadly.

"Goo-oody luhk, Jun!" Emile made a thumbs up, and tilted to his side. The falcon's wings roared loudly as they reached the extremely hot LZ of the interior. The pilot cried, "Your LZ is too hot sir! Unless you're willing to step it in-"

"NO PWOBLEMO! I'LL TAKE CARE OF THEM!" Emile cut in, grabbing his shotgun. The falcon made a turn and the Warrant Officer leaned too far until he fell out of his seat, tumbling down in mid air. A ranger was busy commanding the grunts who pointed frantically at the air, "WORT WORT! Wort? WORT WORT WORT! WORT WORT WOWOWORT-"

_Thud. Splatter.  
_

Emile stood up giddily from the body, raising his shotgun, _"'I'M OKAY!"_

The line of grunts were speechless and Emile skipped over, grabbing a grunt's arm and swinging it to take down the other grunts who were trying to escape from the drunk soldier. Jorge twitched, but he then jumped down from a certain height with his machine gun. Unfortunately, he was unable to get a clear shot with Emile dancing around with a dead grunt's arm.

The elites were preparing to fire but Emile had thrown the dead grunt at a Field Marshall, who was caught off guard. The alien fell to the ground, and before it could stand up, Emile had his foot on its face. The elite wailed as Emile stomped on the stomach, "WO-WORT-WAARRGHH!"

Jorge sighed, but he then released a burst of fire. The rounds pierced through the elites' shields and brought them down, enough for Emile to step on them. Noble 5 had to make sure he didn't hit Emile which was definitely hard.

Eventually, all the hostiles were eliminated. In the next few seconds, a falcon along with a pelican was set down and two Spartans jumped down. Carter's eyes darted around for any traces of enemies and made a subtle signal. A few ODSTs scampered from the flying vehicle and made their way into the port, followed by Carter and Kat. Both had to avert their eyes from Emile's goofy smile.

After the coast was clear, Jun was seen disappearing into the port with Jorge and Emile. The Spaceport which was grand earlier was now destroyed with broken pillars and shattered screens. Litters of bodies adorned the situation in a bloodshed moment.

Emile thought the bodies were only an illusion, and cocked his head to a side. Jorge could see Carter with the rest of the marines wait until Kat could unlock the security doors leading to the inner part of the port. He didn't notice Emile walking up to a giant statue - about the size of a cupboard - placed in the middle of the large room. The Warrant Officer took the large piece of black cloth and pulled it, wanting to see what was under it.

"Oh my Jesus..." Emile gasped like a little child. Jun, beside him, dropped the sniper rifle.

The statue was made up of a tower of concrete spheres, shaped like waffles. On top was a huge leek and a piece of metal was placed right at the bottom saying 'ORIGIN FROM BIKO, COLLABORATION WITH HARMONY'. Emile blinked with huge eyes, touching the bright honey-colored waffles with his hand.

He was about to read the words when-

"ZEALOT! WE'VE BEEN ENGAGED! AAAGGGAAAIIINNN!"

Emile was startled, to find a dark purple elite pushing him aside with its energy sword. Jun jumped back, his sniper rifle thrown out of his hands. Jorge carried his machine gun, trying to shoot the alien who hid behind the statue. Emile gasped, not wanting the statue to be destroyed. He jumped in front of it, arms spread out wide, "NOO!"

But the elite had the chance. It pulled the statue with it, on the wheels which moved the statue into the security doors at the end of the large hall opposite of where Kat and Carter came into. The doors rattled and the shutters slowly descended to the floor. Emile shook, and quickly sprinted to the shutters. He couldn't let the Covie get away with that precious statue or-

"FUDGE!" He instead rammed into the shutters and fell back with a thud.

Jun and Jorge raced towards Emile, to check if he was alright. In fact, Emile was busy swearing in loud whispers.

"FUDGING FUDGE FUDGELY FUDGE FUDGING FUDGITY FUDGE FUDGE FARK."

_To be continued..._


	7. ALPHA: Points 34 to 38

_**A/N:** Okay, continuing as usual. I'm free all day tomorrow so I'm going to write a 10k chapter for NaNoWriMo plus a full chapter for 365 PtD. Thanks for sending in your ideas, people! I'll be sure to add them in in the upcoming chapters. December I'll also go all out on Spartan's SOLACE. Feel like writing it anyway. It's around 2140, 16 November here in Singapore now. I'm not even tired though! _

_PROPS TO MINERAL-TEARS FOR #34 and #35 _

_PROPS TO MENDAZZALINE FOR #36_

_PROPS TO FOLIAGE-O-GREEN FOR #37_

_PROPS TO WARRIOR READER FOR #38_

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

**34. Emile's Belgian Tower Adventure, PART 3!**

"NO! WE CAN'T LET HIM GET AWAY!" Emile screamed as he stood up, grabbing the shutters and shaking it violently. He wasn't going to let that alien take the waffle tower away. He wasn't going to allow it. Jun and Jorge only stared at him with uncertain and helpless eyes. They also didn't know how to help the skull-carved Spartan in bringing his 'artifact' back safely. Emile let go of the shutters, and backed away a few steps. If he couldn't raise the shutters then he might as well break in.

Jun spotted a little red button at the bottom of a wall, and pressed it. "Is this the-"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH-"

_Bang._

The sniper blinked and looked up from the small button. Emile stayed frozen in the indentation in the wall, fingers and feet twitching. The shutters were already up and the Warrant Officer didn't realize he was already through without ramming into the wall with a rather brutal collision. A few seconds later, he fell on his back again, only to stand up giddily again.

He then looked left and right, uncertain of where the elite had gone to. Jorge tried to protest, "But the Commander didn't order us to pursue! We're supposed to stay watch at the entrance!"

"FORGET THE BOSS. THIS IS MORE IMPORTANT! NOW C'MERE," Emile grabbed Jorge's helmet, pulling it off and putting it at his side, "You do know the elite's scent now, do you?"

Jorge was oblivious, "What scent? I don't think I can-" He then froze, seeing Emile's face waver into a permanent grimace. Noble 4 furrowed his eyebrows, and pulled Jorge's cheeks tightly. He whispered threateningly yet softly into his ear, "I swear: if you don't give a damn about it, I'll surely burn the animal shelter back at Alexandria down, YOU HEAR ME?"

The big man quickly reacted, "NOT THE ANIMAL SHELTER! FINE, FINE; I'LL HELP." He pushed Emile - who was satisfied - off and wrinkled his nose in disgust. He breathed in a deep inhale, and let out a deep exhale. He did the same thing twice and turned his head to his right. The smell was surely there. He shouted, "OVER HERE!"

The three men advanced into the pitch-black darkness despite the fact Jun and Jorge were reluctant to follow Emile. In the distance, after a short bend, a bright white enfolding light illuminated a portion of the hallway at the end. It most probably came from the lights which were still online. Emile spotted the shadow of an elite lurking near the doorways and raised his hand. He whispered to the two men to keep quiet and low. The Spartan then crouched and moved forward with his heart pounding in his helmet.

As he crept at another bend, he stopped and leaned sideways. He turned his head to find the tower - which made him relieved - and a middle-aged man squatting low beside it with hands behind his back. The dark-colored Zealot snorted at the man who was known to be Dr. Terra. The researcher was whimpering, in desperate need of help.

Jun and Jorge stopped behind Emile, waiting for his call. Emile took a deep breath and held out a hand, "Alright. We'll engage on my mark. Again."

Emile burped, feeling the side-effects of the booze. He couldn't help but feel a little tipsy. The elite turned around for a split second, only to find no one in the shadows. Emile continued, "Alright. Three-"

"From one to three of three to one?" Jun cut in.

"Three to one, you idiot." Emile used his leg to kick Jun's knee. The sniper cowered back slightly. "Alright then. Three... Two..."

"Two..." Jun followed.

"Two..."

"What." Jorge blurted.

"Two... Two... Two..."

"Okay, seriously. When do we-"

"MAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRKKKKKKKKK!" Emile shouted, charging out from his position and coming straight towards the Zealot. The elite jumped in surprise and responded with a brandish of an energy sword. The alien was about to attack but instead, Emile ran past and slammed into the tower, knocking it over.

"What in the world?" Jun mouthed with twitching eyes as he watched the Spartan roll with the statue into an open door, leaving the doctor and the elite to stare at each other.

"IT'S MINE, YOU BITCH. MINE!"

**35. Emile's Belgian Tower Adventure, PART 4!**

"Jun? Noble 3, 4, 5, can you read me?" Carter spoke into the comm. once again, only to find no response from the other members. He looked at Noble 6, who had just joined them a few minutes ago. The lone wolf shrugged. The ODSTs were busy guiding Dr. Darwin back to the entrance, nodding at Kat who allowed them to leave. Kat faced Carter, "Any word form them?"

"Negative," The Commander raised his shoulders. He swore he told the rest of the team to stay put at the entrance.

Suddenly, an explosion rattled the control room. Lights flickered, and Carter grabbed Kat's arm to prevent her from falling. Noble 6, unluckily, fell on his backside. Kat coughed, "What the hell was that?"

_"Spartan! There's some sort of commotion going at South of your position!" _An ODST shouted in the comm., alarming Noble 1. The three Spartans hurriedly ran on their trail back to the entrance where two ODSTs kept watch of a large door at the end of the hall. Wanting to find out what had happened, they ducked under the damaged shutters and went right. They continued their sprint until they stopped at a certain bend.

Emile, with the Zealot, were fighting each other with a hand-to-hand combat. It seemed like a childish fight, to tell the truth. The evidence to prove this was that Emile was beating his fists into the elite's head and bringing the head up and down with several roll-overs. After a few seconds, they rolled into the other rooms. Jorge and Jun were trying to calm down the still shocked Dr. Terra.

"EMILE!" Carter yelled but Emile didn't listen. The five Spartans only waited until Emile stepped out from the doorway, stumbling a bit before falling onto his knees.

He looked up to find the Commander standing before him, "Oh... Hi, boss."

"Hello. And may I ask what were you doing?" Carter asked calmly. Emile sucked in a gulp, "Shit."

* * *

"Oh man," Emile rubbed his head, frowning at Jun and Jorge who only snickered. He earned a good boot-pounding on the face after that lame explanation he offered. The falcon's wings roared loudly and the vehicle sped high in the air. It was making the Spartans feel dizzy after that crazy situation. Kat was seated in the gunner seat, listening to Emile's swears. She turned back and smiled broadly, "You're a fan of waffles, Four?"

Emile groaned, "Yes, Kat. What are they gonna do about that tower-statue?" He was still curious of what would happen to that lovely statue. Kat rolled her eyes.

She said nonchalantly, "Somehow, ONI decided to keep it for a while. The Covenant had placed something under the base like a drawing of some sort. After the analyze, I believe they're going to burn it. I'm not too sure for now."

...

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Emile screamed, having to fall from the falcon into the sea.

Game over. Mission failed.

**36. And Then He Had His Arms Spread Out Wide and He Was Like, SHOOT ME!**

"That's enough!" Jorge growled at Emile who only laughed at Noble 5. Jun tried to ignore them by reading his beloved book but couldn't seem to be at peace with the dark aura passing around in the lounge. It was quiet now but in the two mens' head, their voices were barking at each other. Jun could only squint his eyes to concentrate more onto the book. Nevertheless, it was almost impossible for him to stay calm. The green-themed Spartan swallowed, feeling his hands shaking on the Science Fiction as his eyes looked up slowly.

Emile had his arms folded with a teasing smirk at his lips, merely mocking Jorge who was trying hard to stand down. However, Jorge was infuriated. Six slid to sit down beside Jun.

He whispered, "What just happened?"

Jun replied with a cold voice, "I don't know. I think it has to do with Jorge's belongings being missing again." He knew he heard Jorge grumble about stolen pictures and books. It was driving the former SPARTAN-II nuts. Whatever the commotion was, it didn't make the Jun and Six feel good. Instead, it did the opposite.

"What is it, cat got your tongue?" Emile slurred, putting a hand on his hip. It made Jorge's temper rise even more. Noble 4 and 6 backed away slightly, now afraid but interested in the situation. Jorge hissed at the skull-carved Spartan with a not so nice Hungarian accent, "I had enough with your nonsense now, Emile. It is now or never. You better tell me where you put my holo-stills or I'm going to crush your skull into your own grave."

Emile only smirked wider. "I'd like to see you try, big man." That ticked Jorge off badly. And really badly. Noble 5 widened his eyes and narrowed them as he stepped closer to the unfazed Emile.

Six whispered, "I'm going in." He stood up from the sofa and went over to the two, raising both hands. He laughed, "Hey, hey, calm down. No need to fight here. What happened?"

"He stole everything I have." Jorge replied through gritted teeth. Six shifted; that wasn't good.

"Oh really? Dare to check my room? I can prove you wrong there," Emile jabbed Jorge's chest, who was now not taking any chances. Jorge went closer and pushed Emile, provoking the Spartan. Noble 6 gulped. He tried to settle the fight, "Alright- alright- Stand DOWN! STAND-"

_Wham! _ Noble 6 was shoved out of the way and landed on the floor head-first. Jun watched the fallen wolf groan in pain. He then stood up despite his frightened mood. He wanted Carter to be here now. This was almost going out of control. Jun jumped between the pair, "OKAY OKAY! FIGHT IS OVER! LET'S GO DRINK SOME WINE AND-"

Jun suddenly stopped, realizing that they were ignoring him. Their cold stares made some sort of connection of bright electricity. Technically creepy for the sniper actually. Jun laughed bitterly, "Ahaha... Okay, stop it. You're making this not look funny."

"It's not," Emile said calmly, with a mocking tone directed at Jorge. Jorge countered back, "You're funny."

Emile raised an eyebrow, "What did you say? You're saying I'm not funny?"

"You're funny," Jorge repeated his words again, now more provoking. Jun looked at Jorge, then at Emile. He had to break up the fight somehow. But it was too late. Jorge had his fists ready and Emile with his _kukri_ prepped up. The two Spartans stared at each other for a moment or two, before stepping back a foot. Jun really needed the Commander to be at the door now.

"Ya can't bring a knife to a knife fight?" Emile smirked. Jorge huffed, "Don't bring a knife to a hand-to-hand combat, Four."

"Uhuh."

Jorge then took a big step forward, readying his fist. Jun spread his arms out wide, having to be the barrier, "ALRIGHT! SHOOOOOOOOTTT MEEEEEE!"

He felt a large pain in his stomach as Jorge surprisingly punched the sniper in the belly, forcing him towards Emile. Emile, thinking that Jorge was about to attack, released his knife as it pierced through Jun's sweater and into his back.

Jun screamed out in pain, "AAAAAAAAGHH MY BACK!"

Six stood up quickly, "I'M COMING FOR YOU NOBLE 3!" He ran to Jun's aid, only to find a unintended fist flying into his cheek. The hyper-lethal vector was sent flying into the air, "Oh crap-"

_Crash._

Noble 6 and 3 tried to stop Jorge and Emile from continuing the fight but failed as they were flown out of the way. Jun, however, was stuck. He tried to push the two Spartans back and was then penetrated in the backside by Emile's knife. He was then pushed down and kicked by the unaware members. A minute passed with wails and screams. The Commander and the Lt. Commander rushed to the scene when they heard Jun's voice. _  
_

"What in Jesus' name..." Carter gasped at the doorway, along with Kat who had the same reaction as the Commander. Both thought that Jun was being raped.

**37. I'm Not a Good Leader (EVENTS AFTER 36. I GUESS. AND KAT x CARTER HERE!)**

"Commander? Commander, what are you doing?" Kat asked, concerned of Noble 1's welfare. Carter was seated on the floor, looking down at the floor which was wet with tears. The soldier was burying his face in his hands. The Lt. Commander walked slowly towards the silent Spartan and bent down. She instinctively backed away slightly when Carter turned his head around a 45-degree angle. He asked wearily at the woman, "...Kat?"

Kat cleared her throat and hesitated. After three seconds, she questioned, "Why are you crying?"

The Spartan then looked at his hands, as though he finally realized that he was crying. Forcing a smile, he looked back at the ground, "Guess I'm not that worthy to be a leader after all. Because of me, I wasn't there to stop Jorge and Emile and now Jun and Six are... are..."

Noble 2 blinked. She placed her hands gently on Carter's shoulders, leaning to see Carter's face. It was that face again; it wasn't the first time Kat experienced this. She reassured him, "Don't be like that. You're our Noble leader and you're still one. You shouldn't go on lamenting about how inexperienced you are when you are experienced."

That didn't convince Carter though. He only shrugged. Kat shifted; she was usually successful after a few sentences of lecture. However, now was different. She had to think of something else. Then again, discomfort would seep in. Kat curved her lips into a straight line; she had to do it. For the sake of the Commander's consciousness. A cheesy romantic scene would have to be put in.

Looking around, relieved to find no one else in the lounge, she positioned herself in such so that she could be a few centimeters from his face and be able to look at Carter easily. She let out a reluctant hand and raised his chin. It was regretful, but she had to do it. Carter didn't say anything, much to Kat's relief. She really didn't want to say anything, but she did anyway, "A leader shouldn't be crying over a small problem. It's not your fault."

Finally letting her senses go, she pulled Carter's head to her chest, keeping her hands firm on the back of his head. Carter still didn't say anything but shifted a bit by the sudden motion.

It was pretty awkward, finding that Carter's hair was sharp and straight and that his skin was rigid and rough. But after some time, his skin started to become soft and tender, as though the soldier had been embraced by his mother. Kat wasn't his mother, but still. Keeping a hand gently on his neck, Kat moved her hand down Carter's back in an attempt to comfort him.

Much to her expectations, her shirt became wet, or at least with salty tears. She thought he sobbed into her shirt. Kat considered having ANOTHER shower that day. Carter closed his arms around her back, pulling her close with hands tight. Kat did feel a sensation of discomfort already but it soon disappeared. She whispered softly into his ear, "It's going to be alright, don't cry. I'm right here... I'm right here."

And she didn't want to leave him. Not in a state like this. And after a few minutes, the embrace still stayed the same and-

"What are you doing?" Noble 6 asked, staring at Jun.

Jun huffed, "What? It's a perfect melody for a perfect setting."

"You're ruining the mood."

"YOU'RE ruining the mood." His hands moved from the piano keys to his knees as he bent over with his cheek rested in his right hand. He looked at Six who rolled his eyes. Emile, who was behind him, was busy fixating his gaze on the Lt. Commander and the Commander. With fingernails being bitten off, Jun asked Emile in cold sweat, "Why are you biting off your nails...?"

"Luck..." Emile started. Jun was confused, "Eh?"

"I meant that the Commander is a lucky bastard," Emile said, hiding behind the sofa with Six and Jorge. Jun only stayed out of sight on the piano chair. "I mean... Look at him.

_"He gets to have his face in a chick's boobs."_

Jun swore he saw Carter flinch.

**38. Them God Damn Animal Shelters! (Storybook version) PART 1 out of 2!  
**

"We have to stop him! NOW!" Jun cried, waving his arms in the air. He looked at Noble 1,2,4 and 6 who nodded in agreement. Holland bit his lip. This was serious; Jorge was missing and only the NOBLE Team knew where he was. Carter cleared his throat, "New Alexandria, right? If that's so, then we have to move!"

"Get your boots on, soldiers. I'll stay put here," Holland patted the Commander's shoulder, watching the team leave as he took out a bottle of wine from behind his back. The five Spartans raced out of ONI Sword Base, and jumped into the falcons available at that point. The engines roared to life and the vehicle slowly ascended before accelerating into mid-air. Kat switched on her comm. and tried to speak to Jorge.

Unfortunately, there was no answer from Noble 5. Emile and Jun exchanged glances and raised their shoulders. Noble 5 was missing for almost a day. Carter was getting tired of not submitting a report without Jorge's presence around in base. The five Spartans stayed rooted in their seats, staying silent as they thought what would happen to Jorge in New Alexandria. No doubt were they concerned about the Hungarian's welfare and being. Even Emile was concerned.

The white skyscrapers of the city came into view. The pilot of one falcon cried, "Sir! I'm hearing dog barks in the North! Should we go check it out?"

Carter paused for a while, then nodded, "No is not an answer. Fly us over there, marine. Drop us off two buildings away if possible."

"On it, Spartan." The pilot said. The falcon glided in the air, giving the Spartans a view of the streets. There seemed to be balls of cream and white littering the roads. Canaries flew out from the windows at the bottom of the building; a shop. A pet store, or a shelter, to be precise. Kat blinked along with the other members of NOBLE team.

Jun gasped, "Is that JORGE?"

A bearded man stepped out with his arms spread out wide.

Santa Jorge.


	8. ALPHA: Points 39 to 43

__

A/N: I can't believe that I didn't update. Real sorry, guys! I had tons of camps to attend to these Christmas holidays. But now I'm free! (For now.) I hope you guys love this chapter. I'm also working on a Noble Team novel plus continuing Spartan's SOLACE. I swear, these two stories are only self-satisfaction. I don't know what to say about them; I just like writing it. I'm going to cram into the holidays with these three stories altogether. There's also a freakin problem with the 'align center' and 'align left' button. DEAL WITH IT.

No more props for now. PROPS COME IN NEXT CHAPTER. But.

PROPS TO EVERYONE FOR REVIEWS AND SHIT.

There.

_

* * *

_

**

* * *

**

**39. Them God Damn Animal Shelters! PART 2 of 2**

"What the-" Carter raised both eyebrows. Jorge was in his normal sunny wear, smiling happily despite his arms being taken up by canaries and parrots. On the pavement around him were litters of kittens and puppies, not to mention bunnies too. Some of them clung onto his camo pants. The Commander heard himself swear and quickly snapped back to attention. He shouted at the pilot, "Drop us off at the park over that fence, corporal! We'll take it from there."

"Sure thing, sir," The pilot replied, maneuvering the falcon as so and flying it towards the green patches of a park. Many people who were having picnics fled from the scene, giving way for the flying UNSC vehicle. The engines died down and the Spartans jumped out from their seats.

Jun took a look from the fence and commented, "Sir... We're looking at a very pretty picture here. Seems like Noble 5 is trying to let the animals escape." He guessed it, judging by the way Jorge made way for the small little critters. Emile smirked but he could only hope for the worst. Carter rolled his eyes and said, "Alright... Let's move. Emile, take the first."

Emile pouted, "Why me of all people! HE'S MY RIVAL, SIR, NOT MY BIG CUDDLY FRIEND."

"He looks like one, so get moving!" Carter cut the Spartan off. Emile scowled but obeyed, jumping over the fence and landing on the floor safely. He looked back at his team who waited for him to make a move. Emile bit his lip and ran under the shelters, pushing past the civilians who were curious about the commotion. He had a hard time and had to shout barks like 'Excuse me!', 'Let me MOVE please!', 'For crying OUT LOUD!', 'GET THE HELL OUTTA MY WAY YOU CRAZY SON OF A-' and so on.

Soon, the image of Jorge came into view. The big man was smiling so peacefully, carrying a small beagle in his arms. A few kids also did the same thing, laughing and grinning with joy. Emile cringed at the scene. This was the not the place he wanted to be in. Nevertheless, he shouted, "JORGE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Jorge finally looked up, still smiling like nothing bad had happened, "Why, hello, Emile! Care to lend me a hand in helping these puppies?" He saw Emile walk up to him in difficulty and laughed merrily like good ol' Santa Jorge. Emile felt like Rudolph at that moment already. His nose was red from the allergies of the happiness of pets.

Jun was bursting with laughter, wiping tears from hilarity. Kat widened her eyes, and rubbed them to make sure she wasn't having a nightmare. Carter was having a charisma breakdown, keeping a long stare on Jorge without a single word mouthed. The Lt. Commander instinctively backed away from Noble 1.

"PUPPIES! Jorge, what are you exactly doing-" Before Emile could continue, Jorge had thrown the same Beagle he was holding to him. Emile was able to catch the animal just time. He looked down. And regretted it, "OH MY GAWD DOG SLOBBER! EEWW!"

Jorge beamed, "Aren't they cute?"

"JESUS CHRIST, SALIVA ON MY HUD! NOT MY BEAUTIFUL MASTERPIECE!" Emile stepped back, tearing the puppy's tongue from his face. He couldn't allow the small cute but savage beast ruin the magnificently carved skull on his visor. Emile then screamed at Jorge, "WHAT CUTE? THEY'RE MONSTERS!"

Jorge was then showed with a frown, "You're a monster! I can't let the shelter euthanize them! People never saw the true side of our pets. Can't you see, Emile? You're one of those people!"

"ARE YOU OUTTA YOUR MIND?"

"No."

"... DUDE!" Emile gave up, throwing his arms into the air as he stumbled back in resignation. He looked back at the others who were staring at him the whole time. Jun wiped a tear from his eye, "Holy shit, Jorge! You bought all these puppies? They're so cuttteee!"

"THEY'RE NOT CUTE! LOOK AT THEM!" Emile cried, pointing at a small helpless puppy. "THEY'RE EVIL, I TELL YA!"

Carter stepped forward and raised a hand at his shoulder level. He tried to speak Jorge out of it, "Noble 5, whatever you're doing is not likely to be accepted by Holland. I suggest you leave these animals alone and come with us."

Jorge was flabbergasted.

"NEVER!" He said it so defiantly, and Carter sighed. The Commander really didn't want this one now. "Jorge, step away from those animals. That's an ORDER."

The former Spartan-II glared at his superior and pointed at him with a straight finger. Suddenly, puppies from all directions pounced onto Carter, pinning him down and burying him under a mountain of cream, brown and black fur. Carter gasped for breath, "WHAT IN CHRIST'S NAME- AAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Kat blinked and yelled in fear, "COMMANDER! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" No response from the suffocating Spartan. Kat hesitated, and shouted at Jorge, "NOBLE 5! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"I can't let these animals die here, Kat," Jorge moaned in lament. Kat furrowed her eyebrows and rushed towards the sea of puppies, checking to see if Carter was fine. He wasn't fine at all. His hand stuck out, waiting for someone to pull him out from the army of pups. Kat took the hand and tried to pull it as hard as she can. Jorge narrowed his eyes, "Well. You're one of them.

"GET HER!"

The Lt. Commander looked around in alarm, finding puppies which then jumped all over her body, pushing her with Carter in the same mountain of baby dogs. Emile swore a second after the two Spartans were stuck under the barrage of puppies he heard Kat screaming in a rather uncomfortable way... Wait. He averted his eyes hastily, looking back at Jun who danced around Jorge. Jorge seemed just as satisfied as the sniper.

Emile sucked in a gulp and said, "OKAY, BIG MAN! STOP IT NOW! YOU KNOW WHAT, I'LL SET THE DAMN SHELTER ON FIRE IF YOU DON'T MOVE RIGHT NOW, MISSY!"

He took a lighter, where Jorge flinched in a gasp. Emile thought he had the advantage, "SO JUST COME OUT HERE AND I'LL PUT THE LIGHTER AWAY."

"NO." Jorge let his arms spread his arms wide to protect the shelter. Emile felt a sense of betrayal. Taking a deep breath, he shouted, "BOMBS AND BOMBS AND AWAY THEN!"

He began to raise his hand and throw the lighter at Jorge's face. But Jorge had other plans. With a flick of a hand, he grabbed the small container and flung it at Emile, backing away with all the animals that were near the skull-carved Spartan.

Emile wailed in fire, "WHAT THE HELL, MAN! I'M ON FIRE NOW!" He ran around in circles, arms flying in the air. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Jun only threw flowers at the dancing Emile.

**40. Ice Cream Trucks Are Evil**

Noble 6 took a big gulp of coffee, dropping the cup into the rubbish bin. It was a long time since he tasted the best coffee in New Alexandria. Now he felt more relieved and great at the same time. The six team members stood at the wall of a building on their break. Jun stretched his arms out,  
"So when do we return to base?"

Carter looked at his watch and said, "In about half an hour."

Emile groaned. He didn't finish his own bagel. Taking the last bagel and crunching the paper bag up, he stuffed the food into his mouth like nobody's business. Kat watched him in disgust, looking away as the man gulped the bagel whole. Carter rolled his eyes and looked around the streets. Normal civilians were strolling around shops and apartments and the normal things people would do in peace. How he wished he could finally live a life like that after a war but he thought fighting would be a much better option.

"We should come here more often. I mean, I have friends who retired here," Jorge commented, after taking a sip of latte. Emile huffed, "I don't have any friends... other than you guys."

A few kids walked by and watched Emile as they made funny puns of laughter. Emile snorted at them, causing the children to flee. "I made my point," Emile frowned.

The group watched the two little youngsters as they ran towards a certain van. Jorge threw his plastic cup of coffee in his paper bag and rolled it up. He stood up from the small bench provided and went over to a rubbish bin.

However, he was thrown into the rubbish bin.

"WOAH-"

Crash.

"OH MY SHIIIITTTT! ICE CREAM! I WANT ONE I WANT ONE!"

Emile screamed out loudly, running towards the van which hastily turned to speed away. Emile immediately bit his lip and cried out, chasing the ice cream van, "HEY! WAIT FOR ME!"

The group stared at Emile, not noticing the big man stuck in the rubbish bin.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME HERE!"

"IIIICCCEEE CRRREEEAAAAMMMMM!"

**41. Ghosts And Glass... What**

"So I said: what'cha afraid of? It's only heights," Emile pouted, washing his face with lukewarm water. Carter spat out the toothpaste from his mouth, rinsing his mouth with cold water. Noble 6 zipped down the pants and sighed to ease himself. The three Spartans were preparing for lights out and decided to take a toilet break before they hit the barracks. Emile decided to prep up the mood with the story where Jun freaked out in the last skydiving trip the team had. He snorted, "For a professional like him, I can't imagine him shitting his pants at a small height."

Carter buried his face in his wet hands and sighed, "Well, that's Jun for you. God knows when he's going to change."

Noble 6 craned his wear" Emiy neck to view the other Spartans, "Commander? When are you going to contact Holland about that 'ONI Censor error' solution? He's been complaining about all day."

"Later; we still have time," Carter reassured the hyper-lethal vector, showing a short smile. Six only shrugged. Emile scowled with a growl, "God. Speaking about Colonel, I still remember the times where I used to hate him like almost every single time I lay eyes on him."

"Meaning?" Carter said, putting his toothbrush and tub of toothpaste back into his ziploc bag. Emile looked at Carter with a surprise face. He explained, "Well, you know him, boss. Remember the time he told us that if we got freakin' glassed by those Covies we'd become ghosts on the glass. I don't know about him but I found this peculiar album that has the song 'Ghosts and Glass'."

The Commander chuckled. "I can't believe you still have that memory intact, soldier. Besides, I thought you already had forgotten ever since Holland scared the hell out of you," Carter managed to put a light teasiong tone in his voice. Noble 6 blinked and Emile pouted.

Noble 6 asked out of curiosity, "How did he scare him?"

"Well, it's-"

"LLLIIIIKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEE TTTTTTTHHHHHIIIIIISSSSSS!"

"OH MY CRAP-" Emile screamed, seeing Holland's face coming out from the glass pane in the window. It scared Noble 6 in the process, where the Spartan was backing up until he fell in the toilet bowl behind him. "I DIDN'T EVEN ZIP UP MY PANTS-"

Sploosh.

Carter blinked, "Oh. Hello, Colonel. What's up?" Holland looked at the Commander and smiled, "Just coming by to say hi."

Emile was frozen in the bathroom for a whole week.

**42. A Luxury I Can't Possibly Afford**

Sometimes affording the luxury can't be possible, such as having some isolation time.

"Hey Commander. Commander? Commander. Commander! Hey, boss. Boss? Boss, can you hear me? Carter? Sweetie pie? Sweet heart? Hello?"

Carter twitched. It had been almost five hours since Emile started calling his name. The Commander didn't want to answer to Noble 4's calls. However, after some time, he was becoming more unsettled and frustrated. He tried to bury his face in his arms at his desk but Emile would lean in and call him while nudging him on the shoulder. What the hell did the assaults specialist want? Carter couldn't take this anymore. He moved away to the window, cupping his ears as though he had suffered through some traumatic memories that his soundwaves had altered.

And as expected, Emile still called his name. "Commandy, Commando, Command, Commander! Carter, Carter, are you freakin deaf?"

The more Emile stressed Carter's name, the more strength Carter put into clenching his fists as he set them at his sides. He thought he felt a sharp pain like blood seeping our from his palm. Blood had almost oozed out when he dug his nails into his skin. Unable to take anymore chances, Carter turned around.

"What is it, NOBLE 4?" Carter said in a demanding voice, fire raging in his eyes. Emile stopped, quivered meekly and held up a hand.

"Hi."

Both saw Holland falling off the building through the window.

**43. What the Hell Are You Looking At?**

"Hey, hey big man. You gotta look at this thing." Emile said in a whisper, pulling Jorge with him. The team was in search of five missing ODSTs in Visegrad. So far they weren't making so much progress unlike the previous operation. Skies were gray yet it wasn't raining. A fragment of the Sun was able to seep through the dull wall of clouds. Emile decided to kill some time and hide to slack off until he saw something. Jorge was confused and pulled off his helmet to have a better look of whatever Emile was going to show him.

Emile stopped at a large crack in a ground. He pointed at it, "Look at it. What do you see?" Jorge squinted his eyes.

All he saw was just a crack. Nothing else. "What do you mean 'see'? I don't see anything!" Jorge sputtered. Sure, the cement had suffered some sort of impact but who cares about a crack? Emile was starting to make it look like a big deal. He hit Jorge's shoulder and grabbed his head, "You're just not looking at it right! Here, tilt your head."

Jorge tilted his head. He still didn't anything. The crack seemed longer but it didn't make any sense. "I still don't see anything, Emile," He snorted. Noble 4 blinked continuously at Noble 5. He then called out the sniper, "HEY JUN! COME UP HERE!"

After Jun had reached the two Spartans, his eyes had darted for the crack. He pointed at it with a shout, "Oh my god! THAT CRACK IS... IT'S AWESOME!"

"What?" Jorge was lost. "What do you see? I DON'T SEE ANYTHING!"

Jun stared at Jorge for a moment and tilted his head, "You gotta tilt your head like this. Once you do so, you can see something." Jorge followed Jun's actions yet his expectations were low and negative. He could still see nothing. Emile asked Jun, "Dude, I wonder who did this thing."

"An artist," Jun couldn't stifle a laugh. Meanwhile, Carter, Kat and Six were still investigating the area. Carter was busy gazing at one of the demolished buildings when he saw his three Spartans lingering at one corner. He yelled at the three, "Hey! What are you doing over there! Get back to your positions!"

Emile cried, "Boss, I think I FOUND SOMETHING!" Kat and Six, confused, decided to follow Carter. However, when they saw the crack, their faces turned dark. Carter blinked, "Oh...Oh my. What in the world is THIS THING doing here?"

"What? YOU SEE SOMETHING?" Jorge cried. Carter nodded slowly, and hastily turned to walk away, followed by Six. Kat found herself averting her eyes from the crack. Jorge leaned in and asked Kat, "What did you see?"

Kat coughed, "It's nothing, Noble 5. It's really nothing." She left without a word. Jun laughed, "Oh, Jorge. How can you not know?"

He walked away after that, leaving Jorge in a loss. Emile had stopped laughing and frowned at Jorge, "You mean you can't see anything?"

"OF COURSE I CAN'T! WHAT DID YOU SEE?"

Jorge saw Emile walking up him, whispering, "Damn virgin."

He walked away.

"...WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU SEE?"


	9. ALPHA: Points 44 to 46

_**A/N:** Okay, THIS IS REALLY SHORT! BUT'S IT'S LONG! SO DEAL WITH IT!  
_

_PROPS TO MINERAL-TEARS FOR #44!  
_

_PROPS TO MENDAZZALINE FOR #45 and 46!  
_

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

**44. The Legendary Tribute Room, PART 1 of 3  
**

"Oh god, we have to kill EVERYTHING on Legendary?" Emile moaned in pure lament straight after Carter's explanation. They had to find that strange glitch to the lab which belonged to Doctor Halsey; the ONI was babbling about it ever since they set foot in the ONI Sword Base property. The Commander nodded solemnly, ignoring Six who was trying to strategize a plan. Carter continued with his explanation, speaking loudly as the elevator was whirring loudly, "Firstly, we have to kill every single thing there near the lab. Next, one of us have to press that nifty button at the end of the excavation site - the one where the Wraith was dropped off. One will have to use jetpack and commit suicide, which suits perfectly-" He saw Jun freeze, "-for Jun."

Emile frowned, "Oh god. Now I wished Jorge were to be here again." He sighed, when the elevator stopped at the ground. Some fragments of large ice began to crumble and the team stiffened. The group stepped out, hearing Halsey's voice, "Buy me all the time that you can get-"

"Yeah, yeah bitch, we KNOW!" Emile cried in disrespect, running along with the other Spartans who were grimacing at Emile's complaint. Before they advanced to the entrance, Six was told to turn on the turrets. Holland sounded drunk in the comm., "So be sure to switch those -hiccup- DAMN TUWWETS and defend them while they get their asses BWEAT BY THE COVIES and they will shut down in stand-by AGWAIN."

"Why must I be the precious button presser?" Six groaned. The others shrugged. While the reluctant Noble 6 ran to press all the giant buttons, Carter and the rest moved to the entrance. It was infested with equipment pick-ups and vehicles (well, only a few mongooses were present). Emile let out a low whistle. He felt so prepared for anything but still felt the urge to pee when he had the thought of fighting shit-throwing beasts. Killing was his thing but with crazy-ass winners? No no no, he didn't want to do this. Six ran back and panted, "Got them back online! Oh god I'm really digging all these turrets, I-"

Before he could finish, Jun yelled, "COVENANT INBOUND! WE GOT COMPANY!" And screamed like a gay Jorge. Six was shaken for a split second. Two Phantoms came into view: one was flying to the entrance and the other was flying to the end. The one near the entrance dropped off a troop of Spec Op Grunts, Skirmishers and Spec Op Elites. The other dropped off a large blue Wraith. They all looked so menacing in Legendary that Jun almost peed his pants. Emile shouted, "ALRIGHT! THIS IS WHAT WE ARE BORN FOR!

"!" He took a heck-a-lot of armor lock abilities and ran head first into the large crowd. He carried a huge rocket launcher and his nifty shotgun and kukri. The Covies were surprised and were prepared to fire their weapons. However, they froze when Emile charged like a raging bull. He shot three rockets in a high jump and landed with a locked fist to the ground. The grunts and skirmishers yelped, unable to escape from the-

BOOM! "I'm not DONE WITH YOU, MOTHER FUDGA!" Emile shouted, grabbing his kukri and catching an Elite's head. Jun watched as Emile kicked the Spec Ops' asses. He looked to his left to find Carter and Six sitting down leisurely while enjoying cups of coffee. Jun twitched, "What are you guys DOING?"

Carter blinked, "What? Oh, Jun. You gotta love this cup, it's delicious-" He was then thrown out of his seat from the impact between the lab's entrance and the Wraith's ball of plasma. Six flew away with his Jetpack ability, "OH GOD I'M FLYING!"

Emile screamed like a Little Indian, "ALALALLALALALALALALALALALAAA **(I dare you to read this like a baboon)** YOU SONS OF WATERMELONS!" He shoved his kukri up a Skirmisher's ass and danced with his shotgun like a crazed child. He smacked the grunts and and blindly fired at them, spamming grenades whenever necessary. He smashes a Grunt's methane tank and breathed in the intoxicating scent, "OH GOD THIS FEELS GOOD! WHOO!"

"BOSS, CAN YOU HEAR ME?" Jun cried, shaking the Commander violently with his hasty hands too hard that Noble 1 was getting dizzy by the second. Carter coughed and sat up, "Oh my god, that hurt like hell. But now's not the time to cry- Jun! Grab that Spartan Laser and Rocket Launcher and take out those Wraiths!" He stood up suddenly and tapped the handle of two rocket launchers and pointed at a case containing a full solid Spartan Laser.

Jun gulped, "But sir! Are you certain about this because I'm just Jun person not a Jorge person-" He froze when he saw Carter reloaded his assault rifle with a sharp click. He nodded meekly, "On it, sir."

Carter nodded at Jun earnestly, "Get out there, rifleman. I'm going to assist Emile." He performed a crisp salute and turned to run to Emile's direction. Instead of fighting the enemies efficiently and professionally (because this was on Legendary), Carter tore off his helmet and imitated Emile's crazy black man voices. He screamed like a baboon and fired blindly at the enemies like an outraged Jorge.

A Field Marshall from one of the Sangheili was furious and raced towards Carter in an attempt to intimidate the Spartan. Carter let out a hell of a war cry as he charged towards the elite, assault rifle rattling. He used his hand to grab the Elite's face and with all his might, forced it down to the ground.

He did kick Emile's face down by accident in the process. "OW, CRANBERRY SHIT- NOT MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!"

Jun took hold of the Spartan laser with uncertain hands. He looked back at the lone wolf who was just recovering from his fall of failure. He smiled nervously at the Spartan, "Why not you do the job?"

"Oh god, Jun, please. Don't be a pussy now," Six moaned in depression. He grabbed the rocket launcher and positioned it on his left shoulder, "You know what the man said: take out those Wraiths!"

"But I don't wanna!" Jun whined. No, facing a Wraith was the last thing he wanted to deal with. He had encountered thousands of Hunters but this was much worse than his nightmare. There were three Wraiths all over the place. Six sighed, "Look, dude. I would be scared to take down those Wraiths alone but I have you so...

"DON'T BE GAY ON THIS!"

_Boom! _went the rocket.

Jun went flying from the lab's entrance, screaming and landing face first on the Heavy Plasma Mortar. It fired, and sent Jun hundreds of meters away.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH GET OUTTA MY WAY!" Much to Jun's expectations, he landed on Emile.

**45. A Little Hug For Everyone!~**

"What are you two doing?" Six asked, watching as Jorge pulled Emile in a furious bear hug. It didn't look furious but it looked dangerous, noticing how Emile was struggling to hug the big man back. Just seeing such a scene made the lone wolf shiver. Emile was choking like a complete retard. He coughed as he wrapped his arms around the fifth Noble member, "J-Just a little hug that we can do on this CHRISTMAS-" He was then raised and tried to kick his legs, "-EVENT EVENT EVER SINCE THAT SARA GIRL TAUGHT THE BIG MAN HER _HAPPY _GREETING!"

"May this spread to everyone!"

"SPREAD TO EVERYONE MY ASS!"

"Aww, don't be like that, my Emile!"

Six wasn't convinced. Santa Jorge's face was written with pure happiness and joy that he couldn't possibly bother about Emile's bones cracking. The scene looked cute but scary at the same time. Noble 6 asked, tilting his face in confusion and suspicion at the same time, "So what do you do actually?"

After a few minutes of ignorance, Jorge had finally released Emile. The crippled soldier fell to the ground but managed to explain, "Well, it goes like -COUGH- like this: the big man here wants us to have a good time and we savor a good but deadly hug to bring up the mood. That Sara told him that, or at least -COUGH- that's what I h-heard!"

The lone wolf nodded slowly, trying to understand what Emile had meant. He said, making a gesture, "So what you're saying is that you hug that person like some sort of good tidings and as affection to show that you like that person even if he/she's been a douche bag to you?"

Emile nodded and tried to stand up, "Y-Yeah, I guess." He glared at Jorge who smiled cheekily. The Warrant Officer grumbled, "Should have known you have dinosaur arms. ... Ow, my forearms hurt..."

He went on, complaining about his aching pain when Jun came by the door. He was carrying a bag of chips and said through a mouthful, "What's with all the ruckus going on?"

Suddenly, Jorge cried, "Jun! COME HERE!"

He ran towards Jun who was just about to flee when he was caught by Jorge's arms. He was forced into a tight embrace and stared at Jorge with shocked eyes. Jun swallowed his chips and laughed, "Hey, Jorge! How's it been, man?"

Six and Emile were stunned that Jun was able to take the deadly hug as though it was no trouble at all. The sniper threw his arms around the Chief Warrant Officer's neck and shared the warmth like a good ol' friend. The bag of chips were crushed in the embrace but neither paid attention. Jun instead began putting up comments despite the fact that the sound of his fresh fracture was loud enough for two mere humans to hear like 'Hey! New shampoo you got there?', 'Oh man, I should have known Christmas is here' and 'Feels like good ol' times, EH?'

Jorge smiled widely, "Yes, yes! It's been a while since we've celebrated Christmas! I can't wait to taste Halsey's custard pie when she visits for the Christmas dinner!"

Jun escaped from Jorge's arms and laughed, "Can't wait for the best, Jorge my pal!" He slapped Jorge five and laughed merrily with the Hungarian descent. Emile could only smile weakly at the two before turning to Six, "Well, it's like an old family reunion. Since you're still a newbie here, I guess it's too early for you to 'get used' to Jorge's behavior whenever he celebrates Christmas."

The sniper had overheard Emile's words and said, "Agreed. Maybe he shouldn't get the hug-"

"NONSENSE! EVERYBODY GETS TO HAVE THE HUG!" Jorge cried, raising one index finger. He then looked over at the three Spartans and suggested, "What about a group hug?"

The three Spartans blinked. Emile chuckled bitterly, "I don't think that's necessary-"

"TOO LATE! COME HERE!" Jorge had taken Emile and Six before Noble 4 could finished his sentence. Six was immediately pulled into a tight group hug when Jun decided to join in. "Oh, doesn't this feel like as though we're brothers?" Jun grinned at the suffering Emile and Six.

"C-CAN'T BREATHE! AGH!" Six coughed like a maniac. "N-N-NEED AIR!"

"MY MANHOOD'S GONNA BE TORN TO SHREDS IF YOU- AAAAHHHHHHH MY BABIESSS!"

"This feels so great, doesn't it, Jorge?"

"It sure is!"

"I'M IN HELL NOW! I'M IN HELL! HEEELLLLLL!"

Six and Emile were already dead after Holland had stepped in to find what was going on. The Colonel had passed away a minute after Jorge and Jun caught eye on him.

Perhaps he was just too old.

**46. A Little Hug for the Commando!~ (A #45 BONUS SPECIAL)**

Carter was staring out from the window for almost an hour. It seemed like years of snow was being put in time. The small fragments of pure white were falling slowly from the sky. They coated the messy Reach ground with clean blankets of white snow, making the land silenced with a touch of beauty and serenity. The bright moon had already rose from the mountains after its slumber during the day and the wind was gently blowing, teasing the bald trees as they swayed gracefully in the wind. It was truly a peaceful sight and he could see several stars accompanying the moon in creating a beautiful stage of blinking, magnificent constellations. Carter managed a small smile at the sight but soon dropped it as it faltered to a frown.

Even if it was wonderful to Carter's eyes, he could only witness it for only a short period of time. Like always, everything was limited. There was no use for him to remember a moment like this. There was no point in doing it because it would make him remember. Remember about his parents... on how they had celebrated Christmas together with him... How they-

The Commander had shut his eyes to forget that memory. No, he shouldn't think about them right now. However, it was too late. A stubborn, salty tear had finally found its way to form and dripped down Carter's cheek down to his sweater. It was true after all: he had missed his parents and his home world deeply.

He didn't notice someone entering his quarters and walking up to him. Carter didn't make an effort to make a full 180-degree turn, he only did half of it. He could hear a woman ask and a soft touch on his shoulder, "Commander, are you alright?"

Kat. Of course. Carter had remembered that he and Kat were sharing the same quarters that Christmas night. He didn't notice himself sitting on Kat's cot when he suddenly stood up, finally turning to face the Lt. Commander, "Oh, Kat. What are you doing here?"

The woman shrugged, "If you could look at the clock, I suppose it's time for somebody to hit the pillows."

"But I slept in the afternoon for almost two hours," Carter said. He wasn't feeling tired at all, or at least that was what his mind told him. Walking to the window at the other side of the room, he looked out from the frosty window with a neutral look. Kat looked at the Commander for a few seconds before saying slowly, "You still didn't answer my question."

Carter curved his lips into a straight line, "And what does it apply to you?"

"You don't have to be honest all the time," Kat strode over to Carter's side, joining him at the window. Noble 1 put his hand on the window and sighed deeply, "Just some memories I had with my family. Feels rather nostalgic and melancholic when you think about the times you've spent with them. But now's not that much of a problem."

"You don't sound very convincing," Kat frowned. Carter rested his forehead on the pane of the window. He turned his head slightly to meet her emerald eyes but didn't say a word. Kat regretted what she did but she then looked at his eyes. His brows were curved into the sort of way that he was... sad. His augmented sea blue eyes read of loneliness and sadness. Kat blinked, "Commander..."

She laid her left hand onto Carter's on the window, feeling the cold surge through her veins. She gazed at it, "It must really be enjoyable spending those times with your loved ones."

Carter nodded. Kat continued, "I may not sound like a local therapist but there's still time to make new memories. Make memories with your new family of Noble. Make the fragments of happiness that can be shared within the moments you have with your new family."

She looked up at Carter who returned her gaze with an understanding one, "Commander, if there's anything wrong, then tell me; I'll be there for you." Kat moved her right robotic hand up to cup Carter's cheek. She smiled warmly, "Don't forget that you're still a leader. You can go rest for the night and prep up for tomorrow when you get your presents."

"I don't think I have the sleepiness to help my sleep today, Kat-" Carter then felt arms wrap around his neck as Kat pulled him closely in an embrace. The feel of her tender skin was soft and gentle that he felt his worries disappear. He placed his hands on her back as he returned the hug. He did hear Kat say, "What Jorge had suggested. He thought it makes everyone feel better with a hug."

For the first time that day, Carter had smiled a real one. When Kat pulled away, Carter pulled her back with a gentle kiss. Kat chuckled and teased his lips with a soft bite on the lower lip. The Commander smiled and closed his eyes as he guided her back to the cots. He was able to kick his cot so that it would stand only a mere millimeter away from Kat's cot. He then dropped and pinned her to the sheets, where Kat was surprised, "I thought you weren't tired, Commander."

"I wasn't," Carter leaned in with a twinkle in his eyes and planted his lips on Kat's.

* * *

"... Woah." Jun blinked as his eyes looked away from the scope on his sniper rifle. Jorge, Emile, Six and Jun were hunting for Moa's in the night when Jun decided to look into the uncovered window which belonged to the Commander and Lt. Commander's quarters. He saw a familiar man tearing his shirt off before snaking his hands under a familiar woman's sweater and-

"Yo, Jun! Why so intense?" Emile's voice had jolted Jun from his thoughts. The sniper whose cheeks were as red as beetroots quickly turned to face a confused Emile and Jorge. Six was simply trying to ride a Moa and failed when he fell off, "Oh FU-"

_Thud._

"UH I THINK HOLLAND SAW US! WE SHOULD GET BACK!" Jun cried, ramming into the three Spartans.

He couldn't let his inexperienced friends see what was going on between their two comrades. For the sake of one's virginity.


	10. ALPHA: Points 47 to 49

A/N: Oh my god, it's been months! Guys, I'm really sorry that I was dead for a long time. You see, there were some slight erm... problems here and there but I'm alive. I just played Reach and now I'm back into the Noble franchise! Man, I had a dream about being awakened by Jun and Emile... And Jun just happened to drag me all the way to the infirmary, ha ha, love you Jun~! You're still my beloved fave sniper!

So anyway, yes, I'm here and I'm continuing. Onwards with everything! And do not worry, since I'm like a great master of comedy (ha ha, NOT), I'm gonna rewrite Spartan's SOLACE in an absolutely funny concept. Someday, I will, because my motivation is that stubborn to not come out when I want it to come out.

And anyway, I'd like to say thanks to anonymous FalloutGirl3 for encouraging me! Your plead made me stand up, soldier. Thank you for that, thank you!

* * *

"I missed everyone."

"God, you ALWAYS miss somebody, Jun."

"You're one to talk, Emile. What if I said I missed-"

"Shut your mouth or I'll stuff these bullets down your throat."

"What? I didn't even say any- AHH MY GOD- *gibberish*"

"SILENCE, MY FRIEND! WE HAVE MORE BULLETS TO COME!"

**47. Marsh- Mar- Marshmal- MARSHMALLOW!**

"What on earth are you two doing?" Carter said, upon seeing the two soldiers at the lounge. He was just about to return to his quarters after taking a leak when he heard muffled, childish and if not disturbing, voices when he strode down the hallway. Curious, he ventured to investigate the matter. Emile and Jun then whipped their faces to look at their boss, with their mouths stuffed with white candy. They were quite surprised to see him. Carter's eyebrows rose at the magnificent bulge in both of their cheeks and somehow sighed, wondering what his men were up to again. Obviously nothing that applied to logic, that is.

Emile swallowed with a painful gulp and said, "We're trying to see which of one of us are able to say marshmallow after putting tons of it in our mouths!"

The green sniper nodded and followed Emile - trying to gulp down every marshmallow in his mouth - before beckoning towards the commander, "Come on, try it! You're not doing your paperwork, are you?"

"I-" Carter knew he couldn't lie that his paperwork was done a few minutes ago, but he couldn't participate in this silly activity without bringing disappointment to the rest of the military personnel that existed and expected something highly from the Spartan. He then thought of himself trying out that stupid antic and failing miserably in the end. He cringed - there was absolutely no way his charisma would ever recover if he were to ever do this. Nevertheless, the puppy-like stares from the two Warrant officers made him resign with another annoyed frustrated sigh, "Fine. But just this once."

He moved to sit beside the Spartans, putting his gloved hand into the bag of marshmallows Emile offered him. They were squishy and sticky, in their cylinder shapes, with the toothpaste white color shining mockingly at him. Carter felt his throat tighten when he looked at the small sweet, but he closed his eyes tightly and popped the food into his mouth, shuddering at the ultimately unbearable sweet taste. He let his teeth mould the marshmallow and crush it. The taste made his eye twitch for a split second. "Why do I have to do this?" He muttered silently though the two subordinates didn't notice his discomfort.

"That's the spirit, Commandy. Now say 'marshmallow'." Emile shoved a marshmallow into his mouth and put up a demonstration, receiving the 'who do you think I am' look from his superior. Carter's face literally read of doubt and reluctance, as he coughed, "You have to be kidding me."

But still, nothing could help it. He then chewed more before trying his first attempt, saying with ease, "Marshmallow."

Jun clapped once, "That's the way! Now try another one." He gave the commander another marshmallow, and the man repeated, with much regret. This process continued , but slowly, Carter did have difficulty saying the damned word, even though both his team members were impressed and in awe as he was the first to ever continue the game with the largest number of marshmallows in his mouth; Jun and Emile lost count but they praised the Spartan, snickering quietly to hide the remark that Carter had a commanding 'big' mouth.

Of course, Carter was now struggling, and he stood up from the sofa whilst stumbling to look for something to grab on. He then rushed to the wall, banging on it with his fist as chokes began to engulf the lounge. Emile and Jun immediately froze at their boss' reaction. This was not good.

"C-Commander? What's wrong, did you have too many- Why are you coughing like that-" Jun rose in utter confusion, helplessness and fear as he watched the man staggering all over the room retardedly, with hands around his throat. The sniper turned to Emile, "Oh god, what are we going to-"

Emile was taking no chances. "OH SWEET JESUS WE GOTTA GET THOSE MARSHMALLOWS OUTTA HIS MOUTH, JUN! QUICK, GIVE ME SOME OF THOSE MAGS. DON'T JUST STAND THERE, MOVE!" He pushed Jun away, screaming at him with a frightened yet scary voice.

"O-OKAY, ON IT," Jun shouted in reply, recovering from the hard push on his back. He reached the shelves and blindly grabbed a few mags, throwing them at Emile. Emile caught them but immediately almost dropped the magazines. Averting his eyes from the cover pictures, he glared at Jun, "When I said mags, Jun, I meant normal mags, NOT PORNOGRAPHIC MAGS!"

Jun raised his shoulders with a pale ghostly face. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT I TOOK! JUST GO HELP THE COMMANDER, QUICK!"

Carter wanted to escape from the room in search of someone who could actually help him, but when he reached the door, he was then pulled back by Emile's arm. The dark-skinned Spartan then smacked the rolled up magazines at the back of Carter's neck, beating at it with all his might like a scolding parent. Jun was screeching, "GO EMILE GO! GET THOSE MARSHMALLOWS OUT! GO!"

He didn't realize his voice was extremely high-pitched. "I ORDER THEE MARSHMALLOW DEMONS TO COME OUT! COME OUT, BY THE NAME OF JESUS!"

"BY THE NAME OF THE BROTHAA (brother) GOD, I DEMAND YOU TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF HIM!" Emile screamed like a hooligan, continuously hitting Carter's neck like no tomorrow. Carter gagged, coughing out a few marshmallows, but his struggles remained.

Then, suddenly, as though he could take it no more, Carter collapsed onto the ground, after being hurt by Emile's torturing blows. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he could only be heard coughing before lying motionless on the carpet, which was wet by his saliva. Jun screamed yet again, clinging onto Emile who pushed him off. The bald man then rushed to Carter's side, rolling him over, his hands trembling over the man's frail unmoving body. Emile covered his mouth in dramatic shock and muttered, "We can't leave him here."

Jun then tore his gaze from Carter to Emile, mouthing, "W-What?"

"We can't leave his body here! They'll find us! Soon, Jun, you and I will be criminals. We'll have to face the bars if Holland ever knows of the murder of his faithful marine!" Emile clutched the rolled-up pornographic magazines in his hand. He pointed in Jun's terrified face, "Don't touch him anymore. He's gone, forever!"

"But- BUT-"

"NO BUTS!"

"BUT-"

The two were interrupted by a scream from the hallway. They found Kat and Jorge standing at the door, their eyes wide in stun. Jorge was unable to comprehend but Kat had a spear pierced through her heart. She raced to Carter, shoving Jun aside, and shook his lifeless body."Commander, can you hear me? Commander? COMMANDER? CARTER? SPEAK TO ME, CARTER!"

There was no response from Carter; he laid on his back on the ground, his mouth open to reveal his marshmallow-congested throat. Jorge glared at Emile in raging anger, and Jun could only sob miserably for his misdeeds. Jun cried with tears glistening in his eyes, pointing at Carter, "HE'S DEAD! WE KILLED HIM! WE WITH OUR OWN HANDS, KILLED OUR COMMANDER!

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO GO TO PRISON! I DON'T WANNA! WHAT IF I'LL BE SENTENCED TO DEATH- OH GOD, NO NO NO I DON'T WANT-" Jun covered his face in his hands, not wanting to imagine his fate.

Jorge was already strangling Emile when Six jumped at the door, shouting, "NO WORRIES! I'LL SAVE HIM!"

Jun and Emile then turned to Six in hope, but their smiles faltered when they saw the red uniform.

"Six, this isn't a fire outbreak," Jorge scrunched his eyebrows at the lone wolf, who happened to dress up like a fire-fighter, with an axe stuck in his head, though his head wasn't bleeding, "AND WHY ARE YOU WEARING YOUR UNDERWEAR OUTSIDE?"

"What, that? The lady at the shop gave me this costume for free and- Oh look, hentai mags!"

Kat was still shaking Carter whilst Jun bit his fingernails at his thought of being in prison, Emile suffocated by the big man and Six, who was reading the pornographic stories with marshmallows in his mouth.

**48. Looking Into the Mirror of the Future**

"I can't believe we're stuck here," Emile moaned, banging the locked door with his fist. He looked back at Jorge, Jun and Carter who were sharing the same frown. Trapped in a room in a Covenant Assault Carrier was one of Jun's greatest fears, having to face nothing but purple three-inch thick walls and stubborn doors that could never move without an appropriate command. He clutched his sniper rifle in fright and tried to maintain his blank look, though his legs were already shaking uncontrollably. Emile instinctively moved away from Jun, but when he noticed that he was nearing Jorge, he side-stepped to Carter's side.

Carter, disgusted and eye-wide at Emile, snorted and pushed the Spartan away. He then moved to one of the doors where Kat and Six had exited before they closed, "Kat! How long can you take before you can get us out?"

"It's going to be complicated but I will be able to patch through and hack it from here," Kat answered, knocking at the door to give a better response. Six wasn't sure what had happened, but what he did remember was seeing the four unknowing Spartans and the door in front of them closing shut. The Covenant carrier was indeed empty, because when the team had infiltrated and sneaked to the bridge, they were puzzled to find the hallways, corridors and hangar bays completely and utterly silent and dead. Six was confused when he found no Covenant life. He felt worried for Jorge and Emile, bearing the knowledge that those two weren't in good terms yet but he was plain indifferent when he thought of Jun who was probably going to masturbate out of sheer terror in that room.

Luckily, he didn't. "Well... I'm just gonna go investigate for a while, so... see ya," Emile chirped awkwardly, before moving out of the way to check out the violet designs on the walls that may interest a person who was into art. Emile wasn't much of a fan but heck, if they were skulls, he'd pretty much kiss everything he could lay his eyes on.

Emile turned around a corner and Jun cried, "Noble 4! What are you doing? Who knows what the Covies do with those things installed here! YOU'D BETTER NOT TOUCH THEM."

"What's this, I wonder?" Emile chimed, ignoring Jun's warnings and Carter's death glare, before running his fingers down a a cloth, or a blanket that covered a tall-looking - probably one-three-quarter-meter high - object. He was curious to find out what it was, and despite Jun's whines of protest, the Spartan threw the blanket over his head, unknowingly throwing it in Jun's face at perfect timing. Jun yelped, tearing at his face to get the Covenant-contaminated cloth off.

Upon revealing the strange mystery, Emile found his reflection. He stepped back and scrutinized the object from head to toe, before grinning, "Oh what you at that, a FUCKING MIRROR!"

"I don't think you should do that, Emile," Carter growled, but then he glanced over Noble 4's shoulder to see what Emile described as a 'mirror'. Indeed it was, in a rectangular shape, in a thin yet long body and in possession of a glass surface that reflected scenes and other objects that come in contact with light. Carter then questioned, "What in the world does that thing do?"

Six waited as Kat tested with the wires in the panel beside the door. He heard Jun screaming and Emile gasping in awe and he banged the door with his fist suspiciously, "What's going on in there?"

Emile answered in a yell, "We found something! Looks like a mirror!"

"Mirror, mirror, on the wall, is Emile a handsome-looking Spartan? NO!" Jorge said in a joke, gaining attention from Emile who was annoyed by his hilarious question. Carter only shook his head and tried to tell Emile, "Alright. Now we know what that thing is so it's best not to see how it works. Put the cover back on and we'll wait until Kat is able to open the doors."

However, Noble 4 was against Noble 1's decision. "Oh, come one, boss! Can I just fix my helmet for a while? It ain't gonna take long- W-WOAH!"

Emile put his hand on the glass surface of the mirror, and surprisingly, it came THROUGH the mirror, sucking in his wrist and lower arm. Fortunately, Emile grabbed the side of the mirror with his other hand before he could fall right into it. He then widened his eyes in shock as he was able to pull his hand out of the mirror. Jun and Jorge stepped back cautiously, wondering if some monster would jump out of that mirror and eat Emile. Carter merely stood rooted to the ground, though he did kept a firmer grip of his assault rifle. He reached out to Emile, with a warning sign, "Noble 4. Put your hand again into the mirror, and don't move."

He then put two fingers to his eyes and pointed them at the mirror, telling Emile to look at the mirror after he put his hand in. The reason for this was because Carter thought he saw the reflection of the Spartans shift and mold and change its image into something which was completely different. Jun and Jorge slowly neared Emile with small steps, eventually crowding around the skull-carved Spartan. Emile put his hand in, hesitantly, and waited.

The image started to distort and morph, changing what appeared to be a rocky path and formation. The skies were painted with thunder and numerous battleships were fighting each other for the claim of victory. The four Spartans in the room blinked in awe, looking at the battlefield in the sky before the image panned down to the rocky formations, which was a landing spot for as a huge massive Scarab landed on it. The impact made the four members of Noble shiver, especially Jun who jumped. The Scarab crouched on all four legs, looking around as though in search of a target. Jorge then noticed something at the bottom, under the protection of the rocks.

"Isn't that Emile and Six?" He asked, pointing to two familiar Spartans taking refuge under shelter. They both pointed at the Scarab, and Carter could hear a voice, which sounded just like his. "I've got the mass."

"Wha-?" Jun said, and a pelican came into view, in flames, as it hovered in the air to distract the Scarab. Carter squinted his eyes in confusion but then he froze when he saw himself, bleeding profusely, while struggling to maneuver the flying vehicle. He then another voice, which now matched Emile's.

"Solid copy... Hit 'em hard, boss."

"You're on your own, Noble... Carter out."

And then there was the explosion. It rattled the cliff and cave, and the Scarab, suffering the impact from its collision with the pelican, fell off the cliff, screaming loudly before detonating into another loud explosion. Emile then snatched his hand back, and the images turned back to the Spartans' reflections.

Carter was shaking his head, left to right, right to left, not believing what he had just seen. ... Did he die? No, but his fate looked as though it was sealed. Inevitably confirmed. Everyone looked at the Commander who stepped back with a loud gulp. No one said a single word. Emile didn't dare to make a crude comment about the scenario. He then slowly put his hand through the mirror again, and waited. The reflection began to morph once again, and it turned into a picture of space and a large Covenant Corvette. It then zoomed in to the hangar bay, where again, two Spartans stood.

It was Jorge. "Listen, Reach has been good to me." The four could clearly see the transfer of dog tags via hand from Jorge's chestplate to the other Spartan, who was Six's hands. The large man then carried the lone wolf to the edge of the bay, and threw him, just like that, down into space, before heading back to the large device behind him.

Like Carter's, erm, episode, there was yet another explosion, and the group again fell silent. "... Oh my god," Emile covered his mouth with the hand he put into the mirror, and the images faded away.

Outside, Kat was already doing the finishing touches into hacking into the door's mainframe. Noble 6 was pounding on the door repeatedly though no response came out from inside the room. Suspicious and puzzled, somehow, he asked Kat, "I don't hear anything from Commander and the others. What the heck just happened?"

"Probably something about that mirror thing Emile mentioned earlier. I don't know it myself," Kat shrugged, and punches the panel close, standing up whilst brushing her hands of dust, "That should do it."

She stepped beside Six, and slowly, the doors opened. They opened remarkably slowly, and the two Spartans had to wait thirty complete seconds before they could see the other members crowded around a corner. Carter then turned around to face Kat, who was surprised to find tears glistening in the cool commander's eyes. Jun was panicking, staring at the mirror with confused eyes and furrowed brows. He simply couldn't get his vision depicting his fate. All he saw was just a peaceful flower field and nothing else. Jorge was twitching, "SO DOES THIS MEAN WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE?"

"I DON'T KNOW MAN, I GOT RAPED BY THEM ELITES," Emile shouted, shaking and shuddering, clutching his body tightly. He faced Jorge, "Hey, big guy, YOU BETTER NOT DIE ON ME!"

"I WON'T. I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE HELL THE LONG NIGHT OF SOLACE IS!" Jorge shouted, and clung onto Emile, hugging tightly out of fear.

"YOU BETTER NOT LEAVE REACH, MAN."

"I KNOW."

"I DON'T WANT TO GET RAPED."

"I KNOW YOU DON'T WANT TO."

"I WANT YOU TO GET RAPED."

"I- Wha?"

Jun cried in relief, "WAIT, DOES THIS MEAN I DIE A PEACEFUL DEATH? YES!"

The sniper punched a fist in the air while Carter raced to Kat, grabbed her shoulders, and spun her so that he could face her back. Six blinked at the other Spartans and wondered what the heck they were doing. He simply couldn't understand it all. Emile raped by elites? Jun dying a peaceful death? Jorge panicking about the apocalypse? What did this mean? What the HELL DID THAT MEAN?

"What are you doing?" Kat asked, annoyed, as she felt herself being pushed forward by Carter. He was seriously close and was centimeters away from touching her back. He whispered harshly, as though trying to direct it to a certain enemy wherever it was,

"I am not letting that jackass jackal steal your head. Fuck that. Not on my watch.

NOT ON MY NOBLE WATCH. "

**49. Them Giant Texts in the Air**

"What the-?" Six blinked continuously as he, Jun and Jorge circled around what appeared to be a gigantic alphabet hovering in the air. They looked up from the grounds of the ONI Sword Base to find a humongous 'C' just three meters off ground. He scratched his head, staring up at the large letter which was plainly colored white. It was rock solid, and Jun tapped his sniper rifle while jumping on it to ensure that the alphabet was an interactive object. Six looked at the other two and asked, "What the hell do you think an 'C' is doing here?"

Jun and Jorge shrugged their shoulders. Jorge wondered out loud, "Maybe it's one of the tests that they use to see if a certain material can levitate in the air. I hear Reach's full of those kind of things nowadays."

"Hmm, that's pretty cool," Jun commented, rubbing his chin. However, upon counting the number of men with him, he noticed something missing. Looking around, he asked, "Where's Emile, by the way? I thought we had him here with us a few minutes ago."

"Now that you mention, where IS Emile?" Six nodded, glancing around before looking at the two soldiers who did the same thing as a response. The Spartan with the skull carved on his visor was nowhere to be found, or at least within the three members' sight. The air was calm and the place was eerily quiet. Jun, Jorge and Six didn't know what to do with this huge 'C' and looking for Emile was probably their main concern. Jun then tilted his head up and checked the skies, before making a remarkable discovery. He gasped loudly and louder than an average person would.

He shouted, pointing to the sky with a sniper rifle, "HE'S UP THERE!"

"AWWW HELL YEAH, MAN! THIS IS BEAST!" Emile could be heard screaming, while sitting on what appeared to be a word joined together, to form one called 'HORSE'. Emile was perched on top of the huge alphabets with a rope in his hand, waving it around like a cowboy. Six dropped his jaw, rubbing his eyes and repeatedly telling himself that this wasn't happening. Jun could only gasp like a little child, clasping his hands together and admiring the silly scene. Jorge only blinked once, before exploding in a raging fit, "EMILE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE? GET BACK DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"

"NEVER, BIG MAN!" Emile screeched, "I'M ON A HORSE, YOU SEE THAT? THIS SHIT'S AWESOME. I'M RIDING ON A FREAKING HORSE, THAT'S THE SHIT."

"How do we get him down!" Six exclaimed, bringing his hands to his helmet and squeezing his head like a mental retard. As for Jun, he was running around in glee. Six broke into cold sweat as he watched the sniper run like a lapdog, "Er... Jun? What are you-"

"OH WOW A GIANT HORSE! THIS IS FANTASTIC!"

"..." Six stared at Jun for a mere five seconds, thinking where the charismatic sniper had gone to before seeing this abomination of a five-year-old child, before turning to Jorge, "What should we do?"

"We'll have to use this 'C' if we're going to take him down!"

"OH MY GEE THAT HORSE IS FLYING!"

Six then waited, and slowly said, "... Wait. Where did you get that idea from?"

"HEY GUYS WHY AREN'T YOU LOOKING AT THIS, IT'S AMAZING!"

"I have no idea. But hope it works," Jorge tried to take hold of the letter by jumping the highest he could, and his hands managed to bring the gigantic alphabet down. It wasn't as heavy as he would have expected, but it was acceptable anyway. Jorge then sat on the curve of the 'C' and thought, "So how are we going to use this on Emile?"

"HOLY SHIT I GOTTA GET ONE OF THESE THINGS SOMEDAY."

"Perhaps we could think of a word that starts with 'C', and perhaps use it on Emile, since I'm assuming he used a 'H', which led to 'HORSE'," Six suggested, running his hands up and down the sleek smooth surface of the alphabet. Jorge agreed, saying that it was a good idea to start with, and hopped off the alphabet. He then turned back to look at the 'C', trying to come up with a powerful word that could counter with Emile's Horse.

"..." Six thought hard, drifting into dwelling silence.

"Hey, Six?"

"What is it, Jun? You finally stopped already?"

"I think I just shat a whole building."

"..." Six, upon seeing a tall building of bricks behind Jun and a brick between the man's feet, moved closer to Jorge and farther from Jun for protection. Jorge looked at the huge building and he snapped a finger, "I GOT IT! I KNOW HOW WE CAN BEAT HIM!"

"YAHOO! THIS IS FUCKING AWESOME, MAN! THIS IS-" Whilst Emile was enjoying riding his horse, he then heard someone interrupt his shouts. He looked down to find the three Spartans, a huge building out of bricks, but there was one small thing that caught his eye. He then stopped, not moving a muscle, and only the pupil in his eyes shook violently.

"Do you think it will work?" Six whispered towards Jorge who nodded, "Hopefully it will-"

"CRRAAANNNBBEERRRIIESSS!"

"Yup." Jorge sighed. Jun shat another building, this time a smaller one, when he saw Emile charging towards the group, on his horse. The Spartan then jumped off his ride and spread out his arms, to retrieve the can of cranberries in Jorge's hand. The 'Horse' immediately dispersed and only the 'H' remained. The 'H' fell to the ground, right beside Jun, startling him.

"AHH MY GOD." Another building was built.

"Six! Pass me that 'H'!" Jorge commanded. Six did just that, shoving Jun violently aside and grabbed the small book-sized 'H'. Funny how a 'H', small in size, could turn into a huge horse, whereas a large 'c' could turn into a small can of cranberries. Noble 6 blindly threw the alphabet at Jorge, who caught it just in time, before Emile could strike.

"CRAANNBERRIESS!"

Jorge took hold of the cranberry can, and the 'H', and combined them together, taking a deep breath in the process.

"CRAAANNBERRRI-"

"CRANBERRY HOLOGRAM!"

_Crash._

Within seconds, Emile crashed into the ground, while Jorge merely took a step aside out of his way. The Spartan laid motionless on the floor, and Six smartly remarked, "Well, that was one cool tactic. Use someone's weakness against him."

Before Jorge could thank Six, Jun had already shat a whole city.

* * *

**Hentai = Porn/pervert/perverted, in Japanese.**

**This chapter will not have only one point, but tomorrow I'll work on Point 48, 49, 50, and 51 which will all appear on this very chapter. I just wanna upload this to tell everyone: I'M ALIVE!**

**Oh, and do give me ideas via PM. The new Fanfiction layout is somewhat annoying but I'll get used to it. UNTIL THEN~!**

**P.S Carter didn't die anyway. He just respawn beside Holland and drank cups of tea with him in his office.**


	11. ALPHA: Points 50 to 52 :LONG COOL FAIL:

_A/N: Hey, y'all! I'm alive once again! And I'm continuing for everyone! So far, I'm happy to see my readers come back xD Well, it seems that I'm happy to be alive! Heh, I'm ready to stir up a whole lot of trouble plus funny madness in these upcoming points until we reach the end of ALPHA (1-100)! BETA will then be the second mark of the story, where I'll need a WHOLE FRENZY of ideas! So, I probably need MANY contributors, those who can submit in any ideas! It's really easy! Some of my contributors have gone missing because I was gone, but I'm begging for more, and we can make friends!_

_Fellow contributors (as of 9 June 2011):_  
_SS. Journalizm _  
_Sunpath (Miss you, lunatic friend~!)_  
_FalloutGirl3_ _(Brand new contributor~)_  
_Mineral-Tears_  
_Neon Templar (Contribute more, mate!)_  
_WE WELCOME MORE. If we reach Beta, I gotta need at least eight contributors. If we have more than eight, godspeed! All you have to do is to submit in a random idea, and we don't care if it looks retarded, because the whole point of the story is to make the small drabbles as random as possible! Just send me a PM and we can get started~_

* * *

**50. The Legendary Tribute Room, Part 2 of 3**

"GOD DAMN IT, JUN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Emile screamed, throwing Jun aside, who rolled over with sobs littering his throat. The green Spartan stumbled to stand and tried to distance himself from the other enemies taken care of by Emile and Carter. He then scurried reluctantly to the Wraith, hid behind a rock and took out the Spartan Laser. He looked from the rock and at the menacing Wraith. It was resting comfortably behind, unknown of Jun's position. Gulping loudly, Jun positioned his Spartan Laser on the rock and aimed it at the blue vehicle. "God no, god no, god no, god no," He whispered in fear because he really didn't want to shoot the Wraith. The laser slowly charged gaining the red color and energy, causing the weapon to become amazingly hot.

Then the Wraith noticed him. "God no, god no, god no- GOD NO, GOD NO GOD NO!" Jun was unable to control the Spartan Laser and he finally screamed, "GOD NO GODNOGODNO- GODSPEEEEDD!"

A great big laser cut through the air, causing the air to explode, and half of it penetrated through the Wraith's turret, instantly killing the turret operator. Jun heard a scream from the Wraith. He opened his eyes at that somewhat positive response, and found a Grunt falling off the Wraith and to the ground, burnt from the laser. He felt a burst of relief in his mind but it soon drained as the surviving and unaffected elite in the Wraith growled loudly and angrily in a fit of rage. The sniper was intimidated and stumbled back, touching the grenades on his belt. Counting the number of plasma and fragmentation bombs, he had no other choice.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME!" He threw the fragmentation grenades at the blue beast, stepping back a few times so that the grenades could land perfectly under the Wraith before exploding. Jun didn't know that he wasted all of his grenades, because his terrified screams motivated him to throw every single bomb he had. He didn't know that the elite had already died after three frag grenade blows. He only cared that the Wraith itself would explode, and it did. He then picked up the Spartan Laser from the snow with shaky hands. Frightened of what was to come, he then waddled over to Six, whilst running like a girl to avoid the other enemies, who had just destroyed the second Wraith, out of three.

Six was surprised to see Jun, but he threw a couple of plasma grenades at him, undetonated, "Good to see you're still in one piece, Jun. Hurry, we gotta KILL THIS DAMN PHANTOM WHICH IS GONNA DROP DAMN REINFORCEMENTS!" Jun nodded meekly, trying to hold all fifteen plasma grenades in his arms.

Meanwhile, Emile had just finished killing the last elite with his shotgun. He looked back at Carter who dropped a Grunt corpse. They smiled in triumph and tiredness at each other, before noticing a few more Phantoms dropping off more enemies and a Wraith still intact yet far away.

"There's STILL MORE ENEMIES?" Emile screeched, clutching his head as his jaw dropped.

"I believe so, Noble 4! WE'LL TEACH THEM THE SHIT THEY HAVEN'T LEARN SINCE THE END OF HARVEST!" Emile froze when he heard the crazy tone in the second sentence Carter made, finally remembering how much of a barbaric monster his charismatic Commander was. Reloading his shotgun, he kept it handy with another hand cautiously putting his hand at his knife, waiting for the moment to draw his blade. Carter then warned, "Be prepared. There's gonna be a whole troop of brutes. Chieftains. All, on the highest class. Plus, elite rangers with jetpacks, swarming around us."

Emile didn't quite know the proper reaction. "Y-YOU CAN'T BE-!"

"WHEN I SAID YOU'RE GOING TO GET LAID, NOBLE 4, I MEAN IT. AND YOU SHOULD BE LUCKY YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE," Carter shouted like a boss, marching towards Emile and jabbing a finger at his forehead, causing the other man to step back with a stiff gruff flinch. "WE ARE GOING TO GET INTO THAT DAMN ROOM, WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT. HAVE I MADE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"Y-Yes, Commander, solid-"

"THE HELL YOU MEAN BY SOLID? SOLID SHIT?"

"SOLID COPY, SIR. STOP THE VOICE," Emile waved his hands in front of his voice, and Carter leaned back, ultimately satisfied after scaring Emile out of his wits. The blue Spartan patted Emile's shoulder, "Good reaction, Emile. Now let's go take care of them, the way Holland wants us to do it."

"WE'RE GONNA NEED ROCKETS TO TAKE THAT THING DOWN!" Pointing to the huge purple dropship, Six instructed Jun to grab a few rocket launchers from the weapon sections on the wall near the main entrance to the secret facility in Halsey's laboratory. Though Jun was supposed to be commanding Six, he volunteered to change places. He came back with arms full, dropping the rocket launchers on the ground, panting at the same time.

However, when Jun reached Six, the Phantom was already blown to smithereens. "Oh, COME ON!" Jun moaned in lament.

"Good work, Jun! Now go take those surviving bastards out!" Six grabbed the rocket launcher from the ground, and urged Jun to join him. Jun wasn't feeling ready because holding a weapon other than his sniper rifle was absurd, by his opinion, but the way he used his Spartan Laser proved that using other weapons was possible. Taking a few plasma grenades and putting them on his belt, he followed Six with a heavy rocket launcher, even if he felt queasy about the idea of handling rockets.

Some rangers stood up from the snow, trying to look for the weapons they accidentally dropped after their fall. Six nudged Jun, "Alright, so this is how you do it."

"H-How?"

"First, you- TAKE THESE YOU DAMN MOTHER FUDGERS! TASTE THE FURY OF MAH ROCKETS!" Spamming rockets, Six fired crazily at the recovering elites and grunts, making giant explosions and bodies fly. Jun felt himself crouching low to the ground, as though he couldn't handle the vibration and had to grab the dirt under the snow to prevent his body from splitting apart. He watched as Six laughed maniacally, at the chaos he had done. In less than twenty seconds, the area was clear with black spots on the hard snow ground.

Twitching, Jun faced Six who smiled as though it was nothing, "And that's how you do it. Look, there's more Phantoms coming. And none of them are bringing Wraiths so we're just gonna kill those reinforcements."

Jun was oblivious and he didn't know what to say. He did say one small word, "Oh."

**/WELL THIS IS GETTING REALLY LONG SO I'M JUST GONNA FAST-FORWARD./**

**/FAST-FORWARD TRANSITION/**

"WOOOOOOOOHHHOOOOOOOOOO!" A mongoose sped up a ramp and flew into the air, carrying two Spartans on it. Emile stood behind Carter who was driving, and waved his shotgun around as the two landed on a Chieftain, before running over multiple brutes. Carter kept his head low as both ran headlong into the enemies, not caring about the world anymore. Emile took every precious moment to shoot every god damn monster he saw.

"I'M FEELING GOOD NOW, MAN. WHOO!"

"THIS IS MORE LIKE IT!"

"I FEEL ALIVE!"

"THIS MAKES ME WANT TO-"

**/FAST-FORWARD TRANSITION/**

"SIX, THERE'S TOO MANY!" Jun cried, firing rockets at the Covenant continuously, hearing and witnessing more explosions as they helped to prevent the enemy from approaching him. Six was feeling piped up, and he had never been so energetic ever in his life.

Jun, however, was praying when time would stop for him to collapse on the ground. Indeed time did stop, and the elites, brutes and grunts were finally gone. Jun thought he could smile again and as he did, the savored the moment as a rocket launcher from another person's hand went flying into his cheek. Jun fell to the snow, lying flat, not wanting a move an inch though he already did. Six only sighed.

"Little bitch."

**/FAST-FORWARD TRANSITION/**

"Six and Jun! Get back here!" Carter said through breaths, feeling painfully exhausted when he stepped off the mongoose. Six and Jun raced to their comrades, falling in front of the mongoose at the same time. Emile only collapsed on the vehicle. In fact, after thirty minutes of fighting, the whole team was pooped. Nonetheless, they won with some cheating as they used far more weapons than they usually used. It was worth it, though, and only one Wraith remained, at the back, behind some barriers. Carter then told the three gathered members, "Once we take out that Wraith, one of us will have to jetpack to the button and press it."

"Let's just take care of the Wraith while someone pressed the button," Six suggested, "But who's going to press the button?"

Jun thought he found his chance. "I-I'LL DO IT!"

Emile smiled at Jun and slapped him hard on the back, causing the sniper to gag, "That's the spirit, Jun! But don't you get scared flying around?"

"If it doesn't involve me facing the Wraith, I'M FINE WITH IT!" Jun laughed nervously, receiving a jetpack from Emile. He then strapped it to his back, feeling the sturdiness and heaviness of the jetpack. He then glanced over at the Wraith before hearing the good lucks from his teammates. Feeling a burst of confidence, he moved away from the group and marched towards the Wraith, not taking notice of the vehicle's snarl. In fact, he succeeded in jumping over the barriers and said hello to the Grunt and Elite in handling the Wraith. It felt good, being under the watch of motivation. Jun smiled brightly, with his head held high.

It was only then Carter heard the correct signal. "OH MY GOD IT'S AFTER ME! AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"That's what we're looking for, CHARGE!" Carter shouted, giving chase with Emile and Six behind, shooting rockets wildly like a parade. The commander shot with his assault rifle snapping, almost shooting the sniper who was dodging everyone's shots. Jun saw the Grunt from the turret fall at his feet, and he screamed.

Activating his jetpack, Jun flew up into the air, only a few centimeters from ground, and grabbed the edge to the upper floor that led to the point where he had to press the button. He scrambled up and scurried to the point, turning back to find Emile on the door of the Wraith punching the Elite while Six climbed onto the back of the vehicle and punched the power core, also hurting the elite's back. He wondered where Carter had gone to, and he immediately regretted searching when he felt a hard push on his back.

"W-WOAH WOAH!" Jun cried, when Carter pushed him off the ledge. Jun then saw his visor flicker like static and used his jetpack to hover back up to the ledge, where his vision cleared. However, he did see the button below and when he was back up, Carter was glaring at him, disallowing entry back to the area. Jun yelped quietly and sunk back down to the button, feeling terribly frightened when the suit he wore started to squeeze his body, his shields drain like a dwindle, and his muscles aching like hell. All these unexplainable events suddenly ended when Jun punched the button with his trembling hand, and he smiled gleefully like an idiot before collapsing to the ground in his death.

Carter, shaking his head in disappointment, turned to the Wraith that was already destroyed. He called out to Emile and Six, "Noble 4, 6, the button has been activated. You know what that means, don't you?"

"Is Jun gone?" Six shouted, unimpressed.

"He'll respawn back to the main entrance soon enough. Other than that, there will be a few special guests coming out from the secret door at the side of the laboratory building."

"Well, that's good to hear," Emile snorted, holding his rocket launcher on his shoulder.

In the distance, at the entrance, there came a Jun appearing through gold light. He was dropped onto the floor, and the sniper tried to regain his stand. He scratched his head in disorientation, "Oh god... What just happened...

"Hey! I pressed the button, didn't I?" Jun realized that he was able to press it despite his deteriorating mental and physical state, and he felt ultimate happiness when he found out he had just accomplished something. He didn't even notice that his death was necessary and he waved at his other team members at the other side, shouting, "HEY GUYS I DID IT! I PRESSED THE BUTTON-"

"I wonder if he knows that the Elites are going to come out," Emile said to Carter, who watched as a golden-armored Elite grabbed Jun from behind.

Jun, as usual, screamed. And died.

**51. The Legendary Tribute Room, PART 3 of 3**

"I'm out of rockets, Commander," Six frowned, throwing the useless weapon to the floor. Emile shrugged, saying that he only had three left in his launcher. Carter was left at a disadvantage to find that his members, including himself, were low in ammunition. Well, at least Emile had some rockets left. Carter only had two clean mags in his assault rifle but he wasn't sure if it was enough to kill more than five Golden Elites. He looked back at Jun, who had just respawned. He was dodging the Elites' every move, and one of the Elites managed to stab one of their own kind, by accident, in the process.

Carter raised an eyebrow. Staring at the dancing frightened Spartan in silence, he then said, "You know what? Let's just go after them. Six, you throw the grenades you still have left on your belt. Emile, when you see those Elites gather around Jun, fire at them."

"Boss?" Emile called Carter again, because he was confused, but upon looking at the Commander's face, Emile kept his mouth shut. He wondered what would happen if he were to shoot. He thought Jun would be affected if he did shoot, but Six only gave him the look which perfectly said, 'Who the hell cares?' Emile hid a snicker, and nodded at Carter. "Alright, boss, if that's what you want."

"Besides, if you die, you'll respawn with a new shotgun, four fresh plasma grenades and frag grenades, and your knife will be spick-and-span," Six pointed out.

Meanwhile, Jun was running wildly around, stepping at sides and jumping over as multiple swords tried to stab him. The Sangheili Generals were annoyed, wondering how this human could dodge their flawless penetrating strikes. It looked as though the sniper was dancing like a ballerina, but pale color on his face, under his visor proved that he was just using his skills gained from dance lessons out of spite.

"STOP IT! NO! OH MY GOD DON'T SWING IT LIKE THAT, NOO!" Jun screamed, "COMMANDER, SIX, EMILE, WHERE ARE YOU-"

_Boom._

A rocket flew through the air and collided with an Elite's back, triggering an explosion. The Elite who was hit blindly swung his sword in pain, cutting through his comrade's uncovered neck. The two Elites then fell in defeat, bringing shock to the other Generals. Running towards them were Emile and Six, throwing grenades and firing rockets at them.

"SAY HELLO TO MAH LITTLE FRIEND, YOU ALIEN BASTARDS!"

"HOW DO YOU LIKE BEING FRIED BY YOUR OWN WEAPONS, HUH?"

"YOU ALL STOLE MAH WORLD BACK THEN! YOU KNOW IT'S MINE! MMMIIINNNEEEE!"

"GIVE IT BACK! IT'S NEVER GONNA BE YOURS! NEEEVVVEEERRR! NEVVEERR!"

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO STEAL MY WAFFLES, MY NUTELLA, MY FUCKING CRANBERRIES, YOU'RE NEVER GONNA TAKE ANYTHING FROM ME AGAIN!"

"What are you guys doing- AHHHH!" Jun tried to ask but was flying instead when a rocket hit him, instantly killing him and an Elite beside him. In thirty seconds, the entrance was clear of Golden Elites/Sangheili Generals. Carter then strode over to the two tiresome Spartans and questioned, "Where is Jun?"

Jun, in fact, respawned again at the entrance, still stunned of what had happened. He cried in everybody's face, trying not to step onto any of the dead Elites, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR? YOU ALMOST OVER-EXCEEDED MY LIMIT OF RESPAWNING HERE!"

"Oh, I didn't know yours are limited," Emile said innocently, hearing Six chuckle behind. Carter then ran over to the three, "Good job on eliminating the seven, Noble. Is the door open?"

"Probably," Jun said, and the team went on to investigate. They found the door open and Emile squealed with glee, "Oh WOW IT'S OPEN! Who knows what might be inside there?"

"Maybe a monster," Jun looked inside, before backing away from the door.

"Don't be a scaredy-cat, Jun, there's obviously nothing," Six reassured the nervous Spartan, and pushed him into the room, "You go first, obviously."

"W-WAIT!" Jun cried, but the Spartans outside weren't giving him the chance to go out. Sighing, he took a big gulp and ventured into the room. The others followed closely behind, however, when they all stepped in, the floor gave in, causing the Spartans to fall through the huge rectangular hole. Jun was caught by surprise, and knowing that he didn't have a thing for free-falling, he flapped his arms wildly in the air, wanting to get back up to the surface. Nonetheless, when he could not, he only grabbed onto someone, anyone, and stayed.

"WHAT THE HELL, JUN, GET OFF OF ME! FIRST ALEXANDRIA AND NOW THIS!"

"I CAN'T HELP IT, SIX! I'M SCARED OF HEIGHTS!"

"WELL FUCK YOU FOR REMINDING ME!"

"You two, SHUT YOUR MOUTHS. If you keep babbling, we won't get anywhere!"

"WHERE ARE WE GOING THOUGH, COMMANDER? THIS SEEMS ENDLESS!" Emile remarked, looking down at the black darkness. He couldn't see Carter nor did he see Jun and Six but he was able to hear them. The journey seemed endless indeed, but after a few seconds, all of them disappeared into thin air in the blink of an eye, being transferred to another place with light, gratefully. All four Spartans fell to a floor, partially feeling thankful for being in contact with the cool cement surface. They stood up up, and realized that they had landed in a hallway.

"I can see light! Right over there- OOF," Jun was pushed off of Six, who was tired of being squeezed by the sniper. The four then advanced to the 'light' Jun pointed to, and found themselves in a small room, sheltered by glass windows and littered with tables, computers, papers and files. It looked like a normal office, but that wasn't the source of the light.

The room was lighted by a giant ball outside, suspended in mid air. It was glowing, gleaming and shining brightly like a star. It was humongous and so brilliant that Carter rubbed his sore eyes. He forgot he left his helmet outside but he wasn't going to go out and take it. Emile, Jun and Six stared at the bright-looking artifact from the room. They pressed their faces to the windows, not taking a look at the files around them. Carter did have the liberty to look, as his curiosity began to unfold, "I wonder what these things are."

"Woah... That's pretty..." Emile breathed, admiring the luminosity of the artifact. Six nodded, enjoying the gleaming feel of the large object. Jun was unable to comprehend but he smiled, "It's like seeing heaven again."

"You and your heaven," Six pulled a smug look at Jun.

"What? I wasn't cursing anybody."

"I like pie," The three Spartans then turned to find Carter reading a file on a computer screen. They wondered what the hell Carter was saying. The Commander then glared at them, "I was reading, you mental retards."

"So, what do we do in this room?" Six asked, feeling awkward being in a special room such as Halsey's laboratory. He like the giant glowing floating artifact outside of the room but he wasn't sure of what to do, especially when he didn't like touching things strictly classified. However, many things were scattered and messily unkempt so there was the chance of him accidentally stumbling a secret file. Emile didn't care; he only poked his nose in every single file he could think of, before stopping at a certain photo on a screen. He sputtered, "What the fuck is this?

"Why is MY FACE here?" He shouted, and Six stood beside him to find a row of portraits, seven faces and five looked terribly familiar. There were two he could not recall, but he could clearly see five faces that almost matched those of Noble Team. Six commented, "Huh. I didn't know Halsey keeps your photos here."

"She keeps baby photos that Holland gave as well," Carter added, and Emile moaned, "DON'T REMIND ME. I LOOKED LIKE AN ASS!"

Amidst the wonderful discoveries going on, Jun found a peculiar button beside the doorway where the team had entered through. It was blinking green, and he wondered out loud, "What does this do?"

_Beep._

Suddenly, as though summoned, the Spartans were hauled out of the room, thrown at the wall, THROUGH the wall, and out into the white cold snow at the entrance. Six didn't even get to look at a picture of another Spartan on the wall.

"WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?" Emile screamed.

"I DIDN'T GET TO SEE IT ALL!" Six complained, and Carter narrowed his eyes, "OKAY, WHO PRESSED A GREEN BUTTON?"

Then, all eyes were targeted at Jun, who brought his hands up, "What did I do? I thought it would do something cool and you were all doing things and I thought I-"

"GOD DAMN IT, JUN! WE WOULD HAVE SEEN SOME VALUABLE SECRETS ONI WOULDN'T LET US SEE!" Emile lunged himself at the sniper, wringing his neck as hard as he possibly could. "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO- WHYYYY!"

"I-I didn't- *gibberish*"

"YOU BIG SON OF A WATERMELON!" Six joined in the fight, repeatedly kicking Jun everywhere with his energy legs. As for Carter, however, he put a few photos away behind his back, most of them, that featured a female baby in blue, with green eyes.

**52. Basically, You've Changed the Signs (Sequel to Talking at Meal Times)**

"Hey guys, I gotta make a trip to the washroom," Six said to the team, after feeling a terrible sting in his stomach. He wondered what he had eaten that caused his stomach to lurch, and he clutched it as he groaned in agony. Carter turned to look at him in concern, "Had a stomach ache, Six?"

"Y-Yeah, maybe it's those hot dogs during lunch. Gets me every time," The lone wolf replied.

"Talking about the washroom makes me wanna follow you," Jun nodded, feeling his intestines burn.

"I'll accompany ya, I also feel myself bursting," Emile offered, and the three were off to the washrooms. During the short journey, the three talked about the last and most recent mission they had. It was a success, after stealing military intelligence the other marines didn't dare to retrieve. They tried to guess what sort of data the files store and contain, and as usual, Emile came up with the most unrealistic and disgusting ideas. The Spartans then found the washroom, though Jun said, "You two head on first. I see Mike at the water-coolers."

"What, you formed a special bond with him?" Emile sneered at the sniper, still bearing that grudge against that damned ODST. Jun only shrugged, waved at Mike with a smile and urged Six, "C'mon, he's a nice guy. Why not talk to him?"

"Sure, why not," Six agreed and Emile only commented on how bitter they were. Nevertheless, the pain in his stomach then caused him to run headlong to the washrooms. Six and Jun made their way to the water-coolers to find Mike, but the ODST was nowhere to be seen. Puzzled, they looked around near the water-coolers. Their search failed and Jun wondered, "Where did he go off to, I wonder?"

He then stopped to take a cool refreshing drink and Six said, "I'll go on first."

"Go ahead," Jun said, "I'm going to wait until Mike comes back... hopefully."

Meanwhile, Six had entered the washroom when he noticed something peculiar about it. This wasn't any urinals and there were fewer stalls. It was only a few seconds before someone screamed upon finding the Spartan. "Oh my god- YOU PERVERT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Six thought he heard a female voice.

In fact it was, and Six's eyes widened when saw a woman come out of the stall, her eyes narrowing at him in rage. He was confused, did he enter the wrong washroom? He swore he saw the 'MALE' sign on the door before he entered! Another woman, different from the first, exited the stall and screamed in fright when she laid eyes on the male Spartan. Six was terribly puzzled and he stumbled back, seconds lucky from being hit by a toilet paper roll. He stumbled out of the restroom, shocked when he saw the 'FEMALE' sign on the door. He was yelling, "I- I'M REALLY SORRY FOR INTRUDING, I THOUGHT THIS WAS THE MEN'S ROOM! I SWEAR!"

After being hit in the face, Six saw Mike coming out from the correct men's room, who looked as though he was in a hurry and was immediately worried when he looked at the red mark on Six's cheek. The ODST asked, "Hey, are you alright?"

"Oh, hey Mike, I just had a bad slap from a woman," Six muttered. He then explained to the ODST that he was sure he saw the sign 'MALE' before coming in. Mike nodded and rubbed his chin whilst listening to Six's story. Six felt comfortable talking with this man. Like the rumors he heard from Kat, Jorge, Jun and Carter, Mike was indeed a nice polite marine. Mike even sympathized him and it was the first time Six spent more than three minutes having a non-military-related conversation with someone other than a Noble Team member or a Spartan.

Mike then said, "I believe you, you seem like a good Spartan. However, don't you think someone changed the signs?"

Six blinked, "What do you mean, 'changed the signs'?"

"I mean, face it: perhaps someone was trying to humiliate you by changing the signs. Did you see Emile?" Mike saw Six shake his head, though the Spartan did see him run to the washrooms. Mike then continued, letting his voice slur in a somewhat sad tone, "Well, when you're with that sniper, I saw Emile taking the signs off the doors and switching their places, male with female and female with male. I thought I was seeing things as well and I wanted to go investigate but I was with a friend at that moment who wanted to talk so I hadn't the time to change the signs. And then you came by, and it was too late when you entered the wrong restroom."

The Spartan felt a heavy weight dawn on him and he opened his mouth, "Wait... Emile did this?"

"As you may know, Emile doesn't see me as a friend. He sees me as a foe. And by the looks of things, I don't think he looked happy to see you and that sniper come look for me. It was really nice of you guys, but I was wondering why he did that," Mike looked around, frowning. Six had to listen, because he knew Emile could be mean towards other guys, including ODSTs, "I guess he wanted me to go to the wrong restroom, but instead, you took my place.

"I then ended the talk and quickly changed the signs to the correct places they belong in. I also went into the men's room to see if Emile was there, but he wasn't. Then I came out and there you were, smacked in the face," Mike finished, before adding six words when he saw the downfall in Six's eyes, "I'm sorry about what had happened."

"It's alright, thanks," Six smiled, happy to know that someone had understood him and tried to help. He then furrowed his brows, "When I see that Emile, I'm gonna shove that kukri up his ass he won't be sorry."

"I really wanted us to get along," Mike let his voice fade, and he sighed. "It's a good thing I met you, Spartan."

Six felt bad for Mike, and he only accepted the friend request from the ODST. After a few seconds, he then heard Jun shouting for him. Looking up he found Jun and Emile racing over, like panting dogs. Jun smiled, "Hey, where were you? I thought you went to the other restroom on the other side."

"Yeah, he didn't know there was another washroom located-" Emile's sentence was interrupted when Six's fist went flying into his cheek, punching him on both cheeks three times. Emile's neck snapped and he groaned in pain as his hands caressed his wounds. Jun was scared shitless and was shocked to find Six beating Emile up. He swore he saw the lone wolf happy and calm. Now, Six's face was written with the mask of death.

"That's what you get, moron," Six snarled at Emile who was stunned and confused. "WHAT THE HELL DID I DO?" The dark-skinned man screamed.

While Six rambled on his complaints in Emile's face, Jun couldn't help but wonder where the ODST, Mike, had gone to. He did ask Six and Six turned around, oblivious to find his new friend gone. It was as though Mike had walked away before the lone wolf even knew it.

However, the injured Emile could still hear a faint chuckle and the contortion of a smirk of a familiar trooper, nearby, somewhere in the shadows.

He swore he heard it.


End file.
